Mistakes happen, people forget
by AnnaKate-Jackson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are teenagers, which makes them no exception to mistakes, or little 'accidents'. Their adventures along the way inside!
1. Chapter 1

**PJATO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, NOT ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is another Son of Neptune, '<em>Will Percy remember?' <em>Fanfics, but with a twist. And _not_ the one you think it'll be. **

* * *

><p><strong> This is my 2nd FanFiction account! My other one is annakitkat96! Please reviewwww :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Chase, Annabeth?" A nurse called. Thalia and I got up out of our seats that we'd be sitting in at a waiting room in a small free clinic outside of camp.

We followed the nurse into an exam room. "What exactly seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked Thalia and I.

"I think I may be pregnant." I sighed, the words seeming foreign in my mouth.

"Okay." The nurse sighed. "How old are you and your boyfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me..

"We're both 17." I said, staring at the floor. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"Alright." The nurse said, writing something down on her clipboard. "When was the last time you had your period?" She asked me.

I looked at Thalia. "Uh, I-I'm not exactly sure..." I said sheepishly.

The nurse kept writing things on her clipboard. "I'm going to need to collect a urine sample." She said, handing me a plastic cup.

I came back into the room with the cup, and handed it to the nurse. She took it to the lab where they tested it. She came back a few minutes later. Thalia stood next to me for moral support.

"Well, Ms. Chase." The nurse sighed. "You're pregnant. Here are some prenatal vitamins." She said, handing me a large bottle.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. This couldn't be happening to me. I was a daughter of _Athena_. Athena's daughters wouldn't be so stupid as to get pregnant at 17. I felt Thalia squeeze my hand.

"But, there is an opening for an ultrasound." The nurse said. "You could have one done for free right now if you'd like."

"O-Oh." I said, my voice cracking. "Um, okay."

The nurse lead us into a ultrasound room. She set me up on the table, and an ultra sound tech started doing the ultra sound. After about 30 minutes of moving the screen around so much neither me or Thalia could figure out what she was showing us, the tech pointed at the screen.

"That's your baby." She said, giving me a smile. "From the size of the baby I'd say your about 5 weeks along." She said. "I can give you some picture's if you'd like." She said.

I was so overwhelmed by everything. "Um, okay." I sighed.

The technician took about three photo's and printed them out for me. She gave them to me, and Thalia and I left the clinic.

"Oh my gods, Thalia." I said starting to cry. "What am I going to do?"

Thalia gave me a hug. "You're going to be alright." She said. "I want to stay, but Artemis is going to start getting suspicious." She said. "I have to go." She said.

She gave me one last hug, and then she murmured something in ancient Greek, some sort of prayer to Artemis I guessed, and disappeared.

***line break***

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked me. I was sitting on the pier next to the canoe lake, tears in my eyes. Percy had just sat down next to me and taken my hand.

"Do you promise you won't be mad?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Annabeth, I'm not going to be mad. Please, just tell me what's wrong?" He asked me, looking at me with his sea green eyes.

"I…" I started to say, but the words didn't want to come out of my mouth.

"Annabeth, it's okay, you can tell me." Percy said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

I looked at him. His hair was still it's usually cute messy self, and his eyes sparkled as the sun was setting in front of us.

I took a deep breath. "I'm…I-I'm pregnant." I said, a lump in my throat.

Percy looked at me like I had just said 'We're going to amputate your extremedies.'

He took a deep breath. "Wait, did you just say that…that you're pregnant?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes." I whispered, tears falling down my cheek. Percy and I were only _seventeen_. We weren't ready to be parents.

"Oh my gods…Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." He said, his voice cracking. "W-When did you find out?" He asked me.

"Last week." I whispered. "Thalia knows." I added.

"And you're one hundred percent sure?" He asked nervously.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." I said, standing up. Percy immediately helped me up. I handed him an ultrasound picture.

"I-Is that the b-baby?" He asked, his voice cracking, as he held the small picture.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"I can keep this picture, right?" Percy asked, looking at it.

"Of course." I whispered. "I-I never thought it'd happen to us." I said, tears falling down my face. "I'm a daughter of Athena. I can't believe I was so _stupid_."

"Annabeth, you are the smartest person I know. I love you." Percy said, hugging me. I started to cry into his shoulder and he hugged me tighter.

"I love you too." I sobbed.

"H-How far along are you?" He asked me.

"6 weeks." I managed. "Percy, if you don't want this baby you don't have to st-" I was saying until he interrupted me.

"Annabeth, stop. Don't talk like that. We didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm going to do my best to support you and our baby." He said. "I'm not leaving. I promise."

"I-I should probably head back to my cabin." I said quickly, wiping the tears from my face.

"I'll walk you." He said, taking my hand.

I looked at him. "Thank you." I said softly.

"When are you going to tell your dad?" He asked me, as we walked back to my cabin.

I sniffled my nose. "Uh, I'm not sure. Not right now, maybe in a week or so. I don't think he's going to be very happy." I said. "I don't think anyone would be happy hearing their 17 year old daughter is pregnant." I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"Annabeth." Percy said, as he stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around to see what he was talking about.

Percy pulled me close to him and kissed me. He pulled away and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Annabeth, we're seventeen." He sighed. "We're kids, we make mistakes. We can't change what we did. Please stop beating yourself up about this. We'll figure it out." He said, his voice cracking.

He hugged me, then we kept walking to my cabin. He stopped right in front of it, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered in reply. He kissed me goodnight, then I walked into my cabin.

I watched Percy run his hands through his hair and sigh as he walked away.

"What was with you two and that crazy emotion fest?" Ashton, my sister that I was the closest with out of all my siblings, asked. She was sixteen, with straight blonde hair and grey eyes like mine, only lighter.

"Nothing." I said, noticing my other siblings staring at me.

I got undressed and put on my pyjamas. I crawled into my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy? Next chapter when i get some reviews! :)<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I'm not a guy, nor am I named Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Don't forget to review on this chapter too! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

After having my stomach completely emptied that morning, I left my cabin to go try to eat something at the dining pavilion. On my way there, I stopped by Percy's cabin to see if he was already awake. I entered the cabin, and saw the bed unmade, clothes lying on the floor, as if he had already gone to breakfast. I left the cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion.

As I scraped my food into the fire, I realized that Percy wasn't at his table.

"Hey, Connor!" I yelled to Connor who was a few feet in front of me. "Have you seen Percy?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one's seen him." He called back in reply. "He's usually the first person to get here, so we thought you'd know where he is." He answered as he headed towards his table.

I sat down at my table and ate my breakfast with my eyes locked on his table. After I finished breakfast, I went to every place at camp, asking people if they'd seen him, and nobody had seen or heard anything from since yesterday.

Malcolm helped me look for Percy. We called his mother, we tried IMing him, nothing worked.

"Annabeth, it's alright." Malcolm said, giving me a hug.

"No it not." I cried, pulling myself away from my brother.

Malcolm gave me a worried look. "Annabeth, why are you crying?" He asked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" I said, looking up at him.

"I promise." He said, looking genuinely worried.

I had to pull myself together. "I-I told Percy I was pregnant last night." I said, tears rolling down my face. "And now he's missing."

Malcolm pulled me towards him and hugged me. "Oh my gods, Annabeth." He breathed.

"H-He promised he wouldn't l-leave." I sobbed.

"No, Annabeth. Someone kidnapped him. Percy may be a lot of things, including the person who got my sister pregnant, but he isn't someone who would leave." Malcolm told me. "Come on, we have to tell Chiron what's going on."

"We _can't_ tell him I'm pregnant yet." I said, giving him a warning look.

"Alright. We'll tell him about what happened to Percy." Malcolm said, as he started to walk towards the big house.

-linebreak

(After Jason, Piper, and Leo return from there quest.)

"Percy Jackson is at the Roman camp." Jason said, looking at everyone. "And he probably doesn't even know who he is."

Jason's words hit me like a ton of bricks. If Percy had his memory wiped, he wouldn't remember me. He wouldn't remember our friendship. Our relationship. Our baby.

"Well how fast can we have the Argo II built?" I asked, standing up. I was wearing a loose fitting camp t-shirt and an old pair of jeans I had cut right above the knee. I was having a hard time buttoning

"Maybe 2 or 3 months?" Nyssa guessed. "It's a pretty extensive boat, and we don't have that many people that are going to be building it."

"We don't have 2 or 3 months." I sighed.

I was already 10 weeks pregnant, and I was starting to get a small baby bump. I didn't want people to know yet, because they probably wouldn't let me go if they knew.

"Annabeth's right." Thalia and Malcolm both said, realizing what I was actually worrying about.

"Well if everyone in camp worked on it, we could maybe be done in 3 weeks." Nyssa said, reading the blue print.

I got out of my chair and stood up. I was wearing one of Percy's camp t-shirts that was much to big on me, shorts and sneakers. "_Everyone_ is getting their cabins to work on this." I said, eyeing everyone at the table. "Got it?"

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. I sat back down, and a few people left to go start working on the boat. Leaving me, Thalia, Piper and Clarisse sitting at the table.

"So, what are you going to be working on with the boat?" Piper asked me.

I shot Thalia a nervous look. After all, I couldn't be doing any heavy lifting or anything.

"She's going to be supervising all the works that's being done." Thalia said quickly.

"Wait, is it a coincidence that _that_ is the only thing that doesn't require any physical work?" Clarisse asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You haven't been in the arena at all in the last two weeks. Which is strange because you are _always_ there." She said.

"Clarisse." Thalia hissed. "Drop it."

"Is it because of that stomach bug you have?" Piper asked, almost in a whisper.

"You don't look sick." Clarisse said.

"Because she's not." Thalia sneered.

"Oh, but she like pukes her guts out _every_ morning." Piper said, not really realizing what she was saying. "Right after around breakfast I always see her running to the bathrooms looking green." She said, babbling on.

I leaned back in my chair and ran my hands through my hair. Thalia and Clarisse kept arguing and Piper babbled on about all the strange things she's seen me doing. Then I cracked.

"I'm pregnant, okay?" I shouted over all the arguing.

Instant silence. Both Clarisse and Piper sat jaw dropped staring at me, and Thalia just sighed.

"You're can't be serious." Clarisse said looking at me. "Annabeth, you're the smartest person at camp."

"I'm being completely serious." I said my voice cracking. "I'm, 10 weeks. I told Percy I was pregnant that night before he went missing." I said, tears filling my eyes. "_That's_ why I can't help build the boat, and _that's _why the boat has to be built as soon as possible." I said.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Clarisse said, getting up out of her seat and giving me a hug.

"Me too." Piper sniffled, also getting up and hugging me.

After everyone hugged and cried, we left the big house, only to find a wide eyed Connor and Travis Stoll sitting outside the door, not far from where we were sitting.

Thalia looked at them. "What all did you hear?" She demanded, shocking Connor and Travis.

They both yelped in pain. "Gods, Thalia!" Don't both yelled.

"She asked what all you heard!" Clarisse yelled back.

They both put their hands on their heads to surrender. "We know that Annabeth's oven is momentarily filled with fish eggs." Connor winced.

"What?" Piper asked them, confused. "Can you please say that in a way human beings would understand it?"

They both got a look on their face like they _had _to listen to every word Piper said.

"We know Annabeth's pregnant!" Travis cried, a little too loudly.

"Why don't you just tell the entire camp!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

And it was only then that I realized that most of the camp had witnessed the entire display, including Chiron.

Gasps and whispers filled the air as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I saw my siblings jaws dropped in shock, all the girls from the Aphrodite girls dabbing their eyes, and I heard multiple guys from the Hermes cabin say "I told you they were sleeping together, you owe me 10 bucks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please revieww! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating lately, but i have been SUPER busy with school, and dance practice. I'm not trying to make excuses, but- wait, ya I am. So here's the chapter, enjoy!<strong>

**and oh yeah, please REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth, I'll allow you to go on the quest, as long as you agree to stay outside of camp for the remainder of the time being." Chiron sighed.

I stared at my feet. I figured that this was the best deal I was going to get, so I nodded my head in agreement.

"You should call Percy's mother, and your father, and tell them about your arrangement." Chiron said, his eyes dark. I guessed I was probably the first person at Camp Half Blood to get knocked up.

"Alright." I said, as I got up out of the seat, and left Chiron's office. I headed toward my cabin. When I got there, I immediately searcher my trunk for a cell phone I used occasionally.

I scrolled through the contacts in my phone, until I found _Dad_. I pressed the green button and placed the phone against my ear and listened as it rang.

After a few short rings my dad answered. "Hello?" He answered.

I held my breath. "Hi, dad." I said in a fake voice, trying to hide any doubt that I had in my voice. I didn't think that he bought any of it though.

"Annabeth, good to hear you voice." He said. "Is everything alright?"

Ha. As _if_ everything was alright. It was everything _but_ alright. Percy was missing. He most likely doesn't have any recollection of me. I'm pregnant, with _his_ child, and he doesn't even know who I am. Other than that everything was fine and dandy.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you, Dad." I sighed, picking with the frayed edges of the jeans shorts I was wearing.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"So, uh, about 4 weeks ago Percy went missing." I said softly. I was trying to get around telling my dad. _Stop beating around the bush_, I thought.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so sorry to hear that. Does anyone know where he might be?" He asked immediately.

"Oh, yeah, we know where he is. We're building a large flying boat that we're going to sail over to where he is. He's at a Roman camp in California actually." I said, once again avoiding what I had to tell my dad.

"Oh, that's good." My dad said. "Maybe you can stop by for a day or two." He suggested.

"Yeah, I might have to do that. I haven't seen Matthew and Bobby in a very long time." I said.

"That's true. Sorry, Annabeth, but if there isn't anything else you needed to tell me I'm going to have to hang up." He said.

"No!" I said quickly. "I have to tell you something else."

"Well what is it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. _Here goes_, I thought. "I-I'm pregnant." I stammered.

There was dead silence. I didn't hear my dad speak, or even breathe. "Dad, are you there?" I asked.

I heard a loud sigh. "Oh my god Annabeth, what have you done!" My dad cried. "You're 17 years old! You can't be having a baby at 17! I raised you better than that!" He said.

"You never raised me Dad. My family at camp did." I said harshly, as I hit the hang up button on my phone.

I wiped a tear from my cheek, and then I couldn't help but start to sob. I heard wood creak from a few feet away and saw Malcolm standing in the door way. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"You're right, you know. We're all your family, and we'll always be here." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. "Thanks Malcolm." I said, wiping tears from my cheeks. "Gods, all these hormones just make me want to cry _all _the time." I chuckled.

Malcolm cracked a smile. "I've noticed." He said, laughing along with me. "I came to get you. We have archery practice." He said standing up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to change. I'll be right there." I said. Malcolm left the cabin and I gathered the clothes that I wear for when I do archery, since I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt now.

I grabbed the jeans I had set on the bed. As I pulled them on I realized I could zip them up or clothes them, because of a small bump that stood in the way in the lower area of my hips.

"No, no, no." I said to myself. "You are going to close." I said looking down at the pants.

"Uh, Annabeth? Are you talking to your pants" I heard a voice ask from near the door.

I turned around to see Thalia standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"The pants won't close or zip up. I hate this. I've had the same size pants since I was 13." I sighed, as I fell back onto my bed, and buried my face in a pillow. I rolled over onto my back, still covering my face in the pillow.

I could hear Thalia laughing. I sat up, and glared at her, but then I couldn't help either.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" I asked her, after the laughter had calmed down some.

"You- it's just- you can't- pants-" Thalia laughed hysterically.

"Mock the pregnant one, why don't you." I said, giving her a glare.

"Maybe you shouldn't be training anymore." Thalia said, clearing her voice as to become more serious. "I mean if you're…showing….do you think it's still safe to be in intensive training?"

"Well…I hadn't really thought about it." I said. _Smart one_, I thought. _Daughter of Athena didn't think about it._

"Maybe you should just take it east. Hang out with…some girls from the Aphrodite cabin?" Thalia tried.

"Ha." I snorted. "I'll lighten up on the training, but I am _not_ hanging out with the Aphrodite cabin." I chuckled.

"Your call." Thalia said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'll meet you at the dining pavilion later." She said, as she walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reviewwwwww!:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, Rick. Can I have PJatO?**

**Rick: Sure. But first you have to show me your degree in fine arts and make me some backlava.**

**Me: Never mind...**

**Rick: I still own PJatO. ha-ha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviews! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! <strong>

**Here's the chappie! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"IT'S FINISHED!" Leo cackled in an evil laugh.

"Leo, watch the evil scientist laugh." Piper glared at him.

"But, yeah, it's finished!" I added, smiling brilliantly. "We're all ready to go!"

We high fived everyone who was around, which was basically the whole camp. They congratulated us, and what not. We were ready to find Percy, and finish whatever Hera had gambled with this switch.

As I watched everyone smile and jump around in excitement, I placed my hands on my stomach. I was 16 weeks and I had a small, but still noticeable baby bump. I tried wearing loose shirts as much as I could to draw attention _away_ from the fact, but it was useless. Everyone could tell anyway.

"I think I remember where the camp is." He said. "It's somewhere near San Francisco. I remember what the entrance looked like." He said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry." Thalia said, patting Jason on his head, which was pretty funny, seeing that Jason was considerably taller than her.

"How long will you be gone?" Travis Stoll asked. "We wouldn't like want for you to pop out your kid in a Roman camp."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I doubt we'll be gone for more than a week or two." She laughed. "And babies don't pop out." She said, looking at Travis. "They co-"

"That's enough information Pipes." Thalia said quickly and loudly, saving everyone around us from some very unnecessary awkward.

Chiron made his way through the crowd, and came up to Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia and I. He observed the work we had done, and smiled in approval.

"Remarkable." He smiled at all of us, and then at the rest of the camp. "I assume you all will be leaving tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"If that's allowed." Leo and Piper both said simultaneously.

"Of course." He said. "But, I must ask one thing of you all." He said, turning to Thalia, Piper, Leo and Jason. "You protect Annabeth at all costs. Do not let the Roman's touch her. Demand that they bring Percy, and if they do not, well…tell them the circumstances we are in." He said, looking at them all. Leo gave Chiron a salute and Jason gave him a very manly 'nod'.

"If you wouldn't mind telling them about your situation, Annabeth." He said, turning to me.

I shrugged, and drummed my fingers lightly on my stomach. "I think they'll figure it out soon enough." I said, looking at Chiron.

"Just making sure." He said. "Why don't you all head to your cabins and start preparing for tomorrow's voyage. Get some sleep too." He said.

After everyone congratulated us on finishing the boat, we went to dinner, packed things into the boat, showered, and then we went to our cabins.

I walked into my cabin. A few of my siblings were there, some were outside, and some were showering. I immediately crawled into my bed after saying goodnight to everyone, wanting to get as much sleep as I could. But of course, I was wide awake.

Now, this frustrated me a lot because when I was 7 weeks until I was around 13 weeks I was extremely tired all of the time. Leave it to my body to not want any sleep right when I'll need it most. At least I was lucky I didn't have very bad morning sickness or any strange cravings.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep. I was expecting some horrifying night mare like I'd usually have before leaving on a quest, but instead I had a particularly happy dream.

In my dream, I watched a young woman with long curly blonde hair carrying a toddler. I assumed I was the young woman, but I couldn't tell if the toddler was a boy or girl, since in my dream I was standing behind them.

I watched them walk for a little while and then a guy with messy black, most likely around the same age as the girl, walks up to behind them. The girl set the toddler down, and it ran into it's fathers arms, and the man picked the child up and gave the toddler a kiss on it's forehead.

Then, right as they were going to turn around to face me, I suddenly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. After trying to continue dream, I gave up out of frustration. I sat up in my bunk, lightly drew patterns on my stomach with the tips of my fingers.

"I hope that was us." I whispered.

I got up out of my bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put on a pair of knee length shorts that still fit me, and a loose shirt over a tank top. I put on my converse, pulled my hair back into a pony tail and headed outside for breakfast.

The dining pavilion was completely empty, except for Piper and Leo who were already sitting at their tables eating, and then I spotted Thalia and Jason scraping parts of their food into the fire. I grabbed a plate, loaded it with lots of fruit and a muffin, and scraped a bit of the fruit into the fire.

"Please let him remember me." I whispered almost inaudibly, making a prayer to every god I could think of, but especially to Hera.

Because she was my only hope. She was the only one who could give Percy his memories back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So me and Rick got into a fist fight about who owns PJatO. **

**...Rick Riordan still owns PJatO.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Thalia stood next to me as we both watched Camp Half blood drift away in the distance. We both waved at everyone as we left, but we had stopped, figuring they wouldn't be able to see us, since they looked like ants from the boat.

We heard a crank, and then Piper, Jason and Leo joined us at the edge.

"What was that?" Thalia asked, looking at them.

"We put the boat on auto pilot." Leo said proudly, as he bowed.

"How long will the journey take?" I asked Leo, curious, since I had been left out of most of the planning.

Leo looked at his watch. "Well since we are attempting to get to a speed like one a plane would use, we should be there in 12-18 hours. But since we charmed the surrounding perimeter of the plane that we can't feel the freezing temperatures or the extremely high winds, the chances that we actually do that is pretty large." He said.

We all looked at he, with our jaws dropped. "What did he just say?" Piper asked Jason quietly.

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon." I laughed.

We all dispersed over the boat. Leo stood near the edge of the boat and tinkered with a bronze dragon fly, Piper was reading some gossip magazine, Thalia was sharpening some weapon she was holding, and Jason was making a deck of cards float around the boat.

I was sitting on a deck chair, flipping through some pictures I had brought with me. They were mostly of Percy and I at camp.

"Is that you and Percy when you two were younger?" Piper asked me, sitting down in the chair next to me.

I cleared my voice, in fear that I might start crying. "Um, yeah. This was when we were about 13." I said. "We had just gotten back from a quest and we were on the same team during a chariot race. I gave him a kiss on his cheek because we had just won." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh my gods, that's so adorable." Piper sighed, looking at the picture. "A few of my siblings told me that you two were the cutest couple at camp, and I see why." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said, as I looked at another picture, one of Percy and I at his schools homecoming. I was wearing a shorter grey dress with one shoulder that was dark grey and the other that was whiter, with a small piece that attached the too, and Percy was wearing a tux with a tie that matched the dark grey in my dress. (

LINK FOR DRESS: ..)

I really miss him." I sighed.

"I don't blame you." Piper giggled. "He's _really_ cute."

I smiled. "Thanks, Pipes." I chuckled.

-linebreak

Thalia, Piper, and I were sitting on the deck eating breakfast early the next morning. We hadn't bothered to get out of our pyjamas since it was only about 7am, and Leo and Jason were still sleeping. Then, of course, Leo came running up onto the deck, still in his pyjamas.

"Nice pj's Sparky." Piper laughed. "Where do you even buy Handy Manny boxers?" She asked, pointing to his boxers.

"Target." He panted. "But that's not the point."

Jason ran up next to him. "We're here." He breathed.

And just as he said that, about 50 arrows sailed over our heads.

"Whoamygods!" Piper yelped. We all sat frozen at the table, but Jason didn't seem to notice.

Jason stood on a chair and we saw that the arrows had stopped. "Donec non nocere nobis. Venimus in pace. Ut vos penetro vestri licentia castra." Jason called out.

"Did you understand any of that?" Piper asked me.

I shook my head. "No, did you?" I asked, looking at Thalia.

"I think he said that we're venemous." Leo whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Leo." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

It was dead silence for a moment, until I heard a girl's voice. "Put your weapons down, you guys!" The girl cried. "It's _Jason_!"

"Who are those people with him?" Someone called out.

Jason motioned for us to come stand next to him. We all hesitantly got out of our seat and stood next to him. I was extremely nervous, being visibly pregnant and all, so I put on my Yankees cap.

"These are the people that saved me." Jason said. "Please don't cause them any harm, they came here with me with orders from Juno." He said.

"What're they doing here?" Someone called out.

"We came here to find Percy Jackson." Thalia said. "And join forces with you all." She told them.

She and Jason explained what was going on, all about what Hera gambled and what not, but I just scanned the crowd for my seaweed brain.

I had almost given up looking for him in the crowd until I heard a familiar voice saying "Hey, I think I know them!"

I looked over from where I had heard the voice and saw that there was one tall guy, holding a bronze sword that stood out between all of the gold causing a scene by leaving whatever formation he was supposed to be in. Percy was coming over to the boat.

And as soon as Percy stepped onto the boat, I took off my cap, becoming visible to everyone. I heard multiple people gasp, probably surprised that a pregnant girl appeared out of nowhere.

Percy looked straight at me, not seeming to notice that I was pregnant. Instead he only seemed to be focusing on my eyes. He muttered something first, then he said something, only a little louder this time.

"Anna…Beth…" He said. "A-Annabeth." He said, looking straight at me.

I nodded my head and walked closer to him, and he immediately pulled me to him and hugged me. I knew he didn't mean to, but he hugged me tightly, and being pregnant and all, that wasn't to pleasant, so I pulled away.

He got a confused look on his face, then he looked at me. I saw reality hit him. "What…" He muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I-I don't…" He said like he was trying to remember, but couldn't.

I looked at Percy. I saw all sorts of emotions in his eyes; confusion, worry, doubt, guilt.

"Do you remember?" I asked softly. _Stupid question, of course he doesn't_, I thought to myself.

A look of guilt washed over Percy's face. "I'm sorry." He said, and I knew he meant it.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, and for the first time ever, I felt the baby kick.

Percy had a guilty look on his face. "I-I'm sorry…I want to remember…I just…can't." He said, looking sadder than I'd ever seen him.

Annabeth POV:

A few people herded Percy off the boat, but I kept my eyes locked on his. He _had_ to remember. Hera had to give me _something_. I couldn't actually believe my own stupid ignorance. I really had thought that if I showed up here, he would immediately remember.

"Anna, you okay?" Thalia asked softly, as piper touched her hand to my shoulder.

I blinked back tears. "No. I'm very much not okay." I said, turning around, suddenly becoming angry with myself. "I can't believe I actually thought I could just show up here, pregnant no less, and expect Percy to remember me. Remember us. What we had, what we did. Our friendship." I said, starting to cry. "The first time we kissed when we were fourteen because I thought he was going to die, or the time I took a knife for him and he showed me his weak spot. Going on both of our first quests together, going on our last quest together. He doesn't know, he doesn't remember." I cried.

Thalia and Piper both hugged and comforted me. They said the standard thing; it's going to be alright, don't worry, I understand. But I knew they were about as clueless as I was about what to do.

I wiped the tears from my face, and saw Leo and Jason standing awkwardly a little bit farther. They were talking; well actually more like Leo was talking. Jason had a strange look on his face. It was kind of strange, almost like he was reliving moments in his life, because his facial expression went from happy to sad, proud to guilty.

Jason's eyes got wide, and he sprinted off the boat. Thalia, Piper, and I turned around in curiosity, only to watch Jason run frantically around all the Roman campers milling around, until he saw a petite girl, with long brown hair.

He ran up to her, hugged her, which seemed almost like he was tacking her, and kissed her. It was really sweet to watch.

"I guess he got some of his memories back." Thalia pointed out.

Piper sighed audibly. "I want to be upset, but that's just _SO_ romantic." She said, leaning on the edge of the boat with her elbows propped up against the side.

Thalia and I just looked at her and chuckled. "You are so a daughter of Aphrodite." Thalia chuckled.

"Don't act like you've _never_ felt that way." Piper sighed.

I tried not to laugh as I looked at Thalia. "I can honestly say that I haven't Piper. I'm a huntress, remember?" Thalia said, turning red.

"Oh yeah…" Piper said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Do you think Percy will remember now?" I asked Thalia. "Jason seems to have gotten his memories back." I pointed out.

"I don't know Anna…" She said softly. "He doesn't seem any different than he did five minutes ago." She said, pointing to him. She was right. He was still fumbling with his stuff and seeming disoriented.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said, immediately getting off the boat, Thalia and Piper behind me trying to stop me from going anywhere.

I swiftly merged myself into the crowd, making it impossible for Thalia and Piper to follow me. I put on my Yankees cap and started searching for Percy.

I stood behind him a pushed him in a direction opposite of the crowd so we could talk alone. At first he didn't budge, he just looked around. I ran my fingers across the small of his back, and suddenly, he followed whatever direction I pushed him in, but he kept asking who was doing this, but I just stayed quiet.

I pushed him behind a tree that had a bench next to it. I took off my Yankees cap before he could run off.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked me, seeming genuinely freaked out.

"I needed to talk to you alone." I panted, out of breath from pushing him a ways away. I sat down on the bench, and he sat down next to me.

"Oh." He said softly, the grass under the bench suddenly becoming extremely interesting.

"Do you remember _anything_?" I asked him, with a lump in my throat, but I was determined not to cry.

Percy gave me a painful look and shrugged meekly. "I really wish I could." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you know, Jason got his memories back. Maybe you will too soon." I said, drawing patterns on my stomach.

Percy looked at me; his eyes seemed lost and wanting to recall something that was just to hard for him to do. "Is…I-Is that my…baby?" He asked, knitting his eye brows like he was trying to think.

I tried to hold back the tears. It was pretty painful hearing him ask that, but I couldn't let him know that.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. We made this." I said quietly, looking at my stomach.

"How…h-how far along are you?" He asked me.

"16 weeks." I said. "You disappeared the day after I told you." I said. "And that was 10 weeks ago."

I heard Percy sigh. "Wow. That's…awful timing." He said, giving me a slight smile. _That_ was the Percy _I _knew.

I smiled back at him. "It'd only happen to you, seaweed brain." I chuckled softly.

Percy looked at me funny. "Seaweed brain…" He said, whispering to himself. "Wise girl."

I caught my breath. "W-What did you just say?" I asked, breathless.

"Dude, I don't know what means! It just came out!" He said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

My heart sank. He said it, but he didn't know what it meant. Of course.

"Oh…it's just a nickname you had for me." I said, getting up from the bench, not wanting to start to crying in front of him. "I should probably be going." I said, my voice constricted by the lump in my throat.

I jogged off as quickly as I would let myself, but I could hear Percy behind me. I quickly put on Yankees cap.

Percy immediately pulled it back off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said, his voice strained.

"It's not your fault." I said, the lump in my throat barely letting me talk. "You can't help that you don't remember."

He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly, but not uncomfortably like the last time. Like the way he used to always hold me in his arms. And I just started to sob into his chest, and he let me. He just rubbed my back, and told me that it was going to be alright, like he would have before.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone loved the Gator thing, right? You didn't? Well, Gators are dangerous animals that <em>sometimes <em>eat people who don't like UF. Just saayin'. :) **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! :) (It wards off man hungry gators! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR DAYS UNTIL THE SON OF NEPTUNE COMES OUT! **

**I pre-ordered! :) :) :) :) **

**I'M SO EXCITED I THINK I'M GOING TO LET RICK RIORDAN OWN PJATO! **

**;)**

**Also, Reviewww!:)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"What do you mean I'm not allowed here?" I asked Lupa. I most likely had a crazy look in my eye.

"My girl, you are with child, and this is no place for you at the moment." Lupa snapped. "You may stay in the area, but you may not stay _here_." She said.

Thalia raised her head high. "If she goes, I go!" Thalia pronounced, her arms crossed.

"That is more than fine, daughter of _Jupiter_." Lupa sneered, narrowing her eyes, if possible for a wolf.

"Zeus!" Thalia squeaked. "I'm a daughter of _ZEUS_." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not a frigging military Roman soldier where they drink wine for breakfast!" She cried.

"I thought that you had said that you were the Lieutenant for the Hunt?" Lupa asked sarcastically. "Isn't that a military position?"

I pulled on Thalia's arm before she tried to tackle Lupa or something. We headed out of the wolf's cavern

We walked until we found someplace to sit, and we both sat down on a bench.

"Soo…we're probably going to your dad's place?" Thalia asked.

"Yep." I sighed, drawing circles on my stomach. "He only lives about 15 minutes away." I said.

"That's good. We can still come and visit here every day then." Thalia said.

"Uh-huh." I breathed. I really didn't want to show up at my dad's house at 15 weeks…when I hadn't talked to him since I had told him I was pregnant five weeks earlier.

"You might need to call him and let him know that you're coming…?" Thalia suggested, handing me my cell phone that she'd pull out of my pocket.

"You call him." I said, giving her a puppy dog face.

Thalia smiled sarcastically. "No." She said, completely dead pan.

"Geez…" I said, as I scrolled through the contacts again and called my dad.

"Hello?" His voice said.

"Hi, Dad." I said softly.

"Annabeth." He sighed. "I wanted to apologize for last time, but you haven't returned my calls." He said, sounding guilty.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Sorry, I just have been busy. I actually need to ask you a favor…" I said, getting softer as I spoke.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Is it okay if Thalia and I stay with you for the next couple of weeks? We're about 15 minutes away from your place, at the…Roman camp half blood. We would only be there at night, during the day we'd come to the camp here." I said.

"Oh, that's…fine. You can stay with us." He said after a few moments of thought. "I know the boys would like to see you, and so would I." He said, trying to seem excited.

I stifled a laugh. _As if_ Matthew and Bobby wanted to see me. "Alright." I said. "Thalia and I will be there probably around supper time." **(A/N: For all of y'all Yankees, supper is the same as dinner. Just clarifying that. ) **

"Alright. I'll tell Karen to set up a place for you and Thalia in your old bedroom. See you later." He said, this time seeming genuinely pleased that I was coming.

"Bye." I said, as I hung up the phone.

Thalia looked at me expectantly. "_Well_?" She asked.

"We can stay." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Awesome sauce." She said, folding her arms in content.

"_Awesome sauce_?" I asked, raising an eye brow at her.

Leo popped up behind us. "Awesome sauce; like any other type of sauce, such as apple sauce, only awesome." He said. Then he walked off like he hadn't seen us at all.

"You've been hanging out with him _way_ to much." I said, looking at her.

Thalia turned her head from side to side, then leaned forward. "Shut up about it, okay?" She whispered. She then stood up from the bench and stalked off to the boat, most likely gathering her stuff.

I followed her to the Argo II and climbed on and headed to where our bunk was.

We quickly gathered our things and threw them in our duffle bags. We left the cabin and got off the boat.

As I reached over to pick up something I'd dropped while walking from the boat, and when I stood up, and ran straight into someone.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked immediately looking up to see who I'd actually run into. Percy.

"I'm fine, are _you_ okay?" Percy asked, pausing for a second. "Why are you packed like you're leaving?" He asked.

I shot Thalia a glance that signaled for her to go on without me. "Oh, um, Lupa wants me to stay at my dad's place at night." I said, flustered.

"Oh, that's…too bad." He said awkwardly. He took my duffle bag from me. "Let me carry that for you." He said.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"You're going to be back during the day though, right?" He asked, seeming like it suddenly dawned on him that I might leave.

"Of course." I said instantly. _Way to keep the conversation going_, I thought to myself.

"I know that you and I are really close, even though I can't really remember." Percy said, touching my arm so that I would turn to face him. "And I just want you to know that…that I'm going to be there for you and the baby, memory or no memory." He said, his voice cracking.

I felt a lump in my throat. "Percy, you don't…you don't have to do that, you barely even know who I am and-"

"That doesn't matter." Percy interrupted. "I want too."

I breathed in deeply, doing my best not to get emotional. Everything he was saying reminded me how pure of heart he really was. Percy pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, like he always did. I took a deep breath, a let go of him.

"Do you want to come to my dad's with me?" I blurted out. _Crap_, I thought to myself. "I mean… only to help me with my stuff." I said quickly.

"Sure." He said, seeming unfazed by the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else is excited for the Son of Neptune?Tell me in your reviews! October 4th isn't that far away anymore! :) :)<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO AND HIS NEW BOOK COMES OUT TODAY! AHHH :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but since the Son of Neptune comes out today, and that sick and didn't have to go to school, YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! :)<strong>

**I want to see who all already has the book! I ordered mine online, so it'll be here in a few days. I'll tell you all when i get it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Thalia and I all stood awkwardly next to each other as I rang the doorbell. Percy was still unloading things out of the trunk of the car we'd taken.

My younger half-brother Bobby answered the door. He looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Whoooa." He squeaked. "Mom, Dad!" He cried. "There…uh…here." He said.

As Bobby was letting us in, my dad walked into the foyer. "Annabeth!" He said giving me a hug. But he seemed uneasy, most likely because I was pretty obviously pregnant, and the last time I'd seen him I was _not_ pregnant.

"Thalia!" He said also saying hello to her. "How have you two been doing?" My dad asked.

"We've been alright." Thalia said. I heard another knock on the door, and opened it knowing it was Percy.

Now, to say that my dad looked uncomfortable was an understatement.

I let Percy in and my dad and stepmother stared at him like he was on the FBI most wanted list.

"Uh, Karen, Dad, you know Percy." I said quietly.

My dad looked at me. "Annabeth, we agreed that only you and Thalia would be staying here." He said.

I looked at Percy, who seemed completely comfortable with this incredible awkwardness.

"Dad, Percy came to help me and Thalia with our things." I said. "He's staying at the camp."

"Oh." My dad said. "Well, uh, Percy, would you like to stay for dinner?" My dad asked Percy.

I looked at Percy who looked at me. "Yes sir, I would like that." He said.

My dad took me and Thalia's bags up to our room leaving me, Thalia, Percy, and my half brothers, Bobby and Matthew, alone in the living room.

"Are you the one that put the alien inside of Annabeth?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow at Percy.

I shot Percy a look of horror, and I could clearly hear Thalia laughing.

"Uh, Bobby, it's not an alien. It's a baby." I said, doing my best to keep a straight face.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "It's living off of your nutrients. Which qualifies as an alien. Now, is he the one who put it in you?" He asked looking at Percy.

Percy looked at him. "Yes, I'm the one who put the baby in her." He said.

"The alien." Bobby corrected.

Percy looked at me and smiled.

We all sat down at the dinner table and started to load food on our plates.

"So Annabeth, do you know the gender of the baby yet?" My stepmother, Karen, asked. I knew she was kind of excited for me, which made me feel better. At least I knew someone besides Percy and I wanted this baby.

"I don't know yet." I said. "My doctor is in long island, so I'll probably find out when I get back there." I said.

"Well you know, I can always find a doctor for you here too." She said.

"Oh, well I guess that would be alright." I said.

I walked with to the car we had taken to get here. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

He fiddled with the car keys, but then he looked up at me. "I'll find you." He smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled, but then his face got serious. "Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Sure, what is it?" I said, sounding hollow.

"When you have another…uh…doctors appointment…could you tell me?" He said, scratching his head. "I'd like to be there…if you'd allow me to." He said, his green eyes sparkling.

"O-Of course." I choked. "I mean, I'd love that."

Percy smiled, and gave me a hug. He climbed into the car, and waved to me as he drove away.

"You're really lucky you have a boy like that." Someone said from behind me. It was my step mother, Karen, standing in the doorway.

"I know." I said, as I walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWW! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO, AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE CAME OUT TODAY! AHHHH :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Who all has a copy? I ordered mine online so it'll be here in a couple of days! :)<strong>

**ALSO: BE SURE TO CHECK OUT WHAT I LIST AT THE BOTTOM! (AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER!)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Percy!" Thalia and I both called. He was walking back from the swordplay area, but turned around when he heard our names.

He smiled, and ran up to us. "Hey." He smiled at me.

"HI." Thalia said, rolling her eyes at him, but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"What's up?" He asked me, a faint smile still on his face.

"Well, I…um…have a doctors appointment later…and well since that one time you asked if you could come…I thou-"

"What time is it at?" He asked, interrupting me.

"At 4:30." Thalia answered for me.

"I'll be there." Percy smiled, then he gave me a kiss on my forehead, and said something about training. I wasn't exactly sure, I was still dazed from the fact that he had said yes, and given me a kiss.

"Earth to Annabeth." Thalia said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"You're hopeless." Thalia sighed, as she marched off into the dining hall.

Karen, Thalia, Percy and I all sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office Karen had found for me.

The four of us sat there making small talk until a nurse came in. "Annabeth Chase?" She asked.

"That's us!" I said, as the four of us stood up.

"Um, miss?" The nurse said, looking at me. "You can only bring one person along with you. We're doing an ultrasound." She said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said, looking at my step mother, Thalia, and Percy.

Thalia and Karen gave me a look, and I knew what they wanted me to do.

"Percy?" I asked looking at him. "Do you want to come?"

His face lit up. "Of course." He smiled, as we followed the nurse down the hallway.

She led us down to the ultrasound room, and I sat down on the exam table, the ultrasound tech right behind us.

Percy sat down next to me and held my hand, for the first time since he'd gone missing.

"Let's get started!" The tech said. She squeezed the jelly stuff on my stomach and started looking around on the screen for the baby until she found it.

"I-Is that the b-baby?" Percy choked.

"Yep." The tech said as she kept looking on the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

"Yes!" Percy and I said simultaneously.

"It's a girl." She smiled.

Percy and I hugged each other, but then he pulled away. He got a distant look in his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, wise girl." He said, but he gave me a weird happy look, like he was over the moon because I was right next to him.

The nurse and tech ran a few tests to make sure the baby was healthy and whatnot, and they finally let us leave after about another hour.

I had just closed the door behind Percy and I when he suddenly swept me off my feet and kissed me.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked, giggling a little from embarrassment.

Percy held my face in his hands. "I remember." He said, as he kissed me. "Everything." He smiled.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked him. "When?"

"When the tech said that our baby was a girl." He said. "I guess the fact that the baby became…a real thing at that moment…I don't know." He said. "I'm just glad I remember now, because, gods, I've missed you so much, wise girl." He told me as he looked straight into my eyes, and then hugged me.

"I love you, seaweed brain." I said. "And I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>YAYAY! He got his memories back! <strong>

**Now: it's a girl, and i have a list of names i like, but i don't know which to choose!**

**Pick your favorite from this list!**

**-Hanna**

**-Allison**

**-Jenna**

**-Aubrey**

**-Brenna**

**-Claire**

**-Ellie**

**-Grace**

**-Joyce**

**-Laci**

**-Lauren**

**-Olivia**

**-Maura**

**-Savannah**

**-Sophie**

**Got your favorite? Tell me what it is in the reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9, IMPORTANT!

**Author's note!  
><strong>

**I realize most of y'all are like, screw it, this is an authors note, I'm not going to read this. **

**BUT PLEASE DO!  
><strong>

**So the names thing: A few people have suggested Hali and Sophia, but thing is I'm also the author of 'Life Forever After' on the account 'annakitkat96' & in that story Hali and Sophia are Percy and Annabeth's twin daughters. **

**And while we're still talking about names, based on what y'all have said in your reviews, these are the names y'all like the best:**

**-Hanna (_Actually this is my favorite, but it did make the top whatever thing)_**

**-Allison**

**-Aubrey**

**-Grace**

**-Joyce**

**-Olivia **

**NOW, PICK YOUR FAVORITE OUT OF THIS LIST! :) **

**And, on a completely different note, my older brother, who's in college, has the copy of the son of neptune, and i'm still waiting for mine to come in. -_-**

**So tell me your favorite name, and if you want, tell me what you think of the _actual_ son of neptune! ('Cause I don't have mine yet.) pooop D:**

**Thanksss! :)**

**-AnnaKate :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO and tHoO. (the Heroes of Olympus)**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a long time...SORRY! <strong>

**I've just been so so so busy. If you want to blame someone, blame the teachers at my school, who invented this new game called, "LETS TORTURE THE SOPHMORES!" by giving us buttloads of homework and projects. **

**And, I'm getting braces (again, if you get yours off, WEAR YOUR RETAINER OR ELSE YOU'LL NEED BRACES AGAIN LIKE ME) and I'll probably stay home that day, and I'll write! **

**Like I said, I have almost NO time for writing lately. **

**But I'll stop complaining and get you back to the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH!<strong>

**Last Friday I got my copy of the Son of Neptune, and I finished reading it the next day. **

**IT WAS SOO GOOD!**

**If you haven't read it yet, I hope you get to soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>On another note, the name 'Grace' won the <em>name game<em>. hahha :)**

**So Grace Jackson it is! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Sooo…?" Thalia asked as Percy and I walked back from the doctors office ,to my stepmother's car, hand in hand.

"Percy got his memories back." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Serious?" Thalia said, wide eyed. Percy and I nodded, smiles plastered on both of our faces.

Suddenly lighting shot down from above, and Percy looked like 100 volts of electricity had just gone through him.

"What's your problem, pinecone face?" Percy asked, looking scared out of his wits. She just raised her nose in the air, and I swear I heard my stepmother snicker.

"Oh, and we have something else to tell you." I said, helping Percy wipe singed bits of the end of his shirt off.

"What?" Thalia and my stepmother said simultaneously, as we all climbed into the car.

"Let's make them guess." Percy said, giving me a mischievous grin. It made me happy to see him grin like that. After all, it had been about 3 and a half months since Percy had gone missing, since I was 19 weeks along.

"Just tell us." Thalia said rolling her eyes. My step-mom raised an eyebrow as she chuckled at Percy.

"It's going to be a little girl." I said, smiling at Percy, who looked very proud.

"Oh, I knew it!" Thalia and my stepmom both said, as they both hugged both of us.

We all got in the car, and my stepmother drove us back to camp. Percy held my hand as we walked around the camp, telling everyone our news, and just for a moment, things seemed perfect.

But of course that didn't last long.

"I don't want to go." I said, as I held back my tears, Percy's arms around me. He sighed, and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I could come with you." He said, his voice cracking. I looked up at him, and he gave me a brave smile, but I could still see that he too was holding back tears.

I had been at the Camp Jupiter for over 5 weeks, and it was time for me to go back to Camp Half Blood. I didn't want to leave without Percy, but Lupa wouldn't allow him. He was going to come back to New York a week before I was due, but for all I knew, I could go into labor before that, which meant Percy wouldn't be there.

Piper and Leo were coming with me, and so was Thalia. Percy had promised he would leave come as soon as he could, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you so much, Annabeth. Don't ever forget that." Percy said, still hugging me.

"I love you too, Percy." I said, looking up at him, as he brushed a curly lock of hair out of my face.

He walked me to the boat, Piper, Leo, and Thalia, waiting on me. Percy carried my bags for me, and set them in my cabin on the boat.

Lupa stood outside the boat, waiting for Percy to get off. Percy acknowledged her, nodding, then he turned to me. He kissed me, than hugged me.

"Tell Grace to wait on her dad, okay?" He said, gingerly tapping my stomach. I pulled his hand against my stomach, knowing that she would kick, and she did. Just for her dad.

Lupa barked something at him, and Percy told me he loved me, and got off the boat. Leo walked off to start the boat, and Piper and Thalia stood next to me. I watched Percy, trying not to cry as the boats anchor came up.

The boat started to move slightly, and I watched as Percy started to scream something. I finally figured out as we left earshot, that he was telling me to check my pockets.

I felt a piece of paper in my left pocket, and I took it out and read it. It was a note that Percy had written for me.

I opened it and started to read.

_Annabeth, _

_I love you more than you'll ever know._

_I soon as I get back, I want to marry you. _

_Tell Grace that her daddy loves her every day. _

_I love you, _

_Percy._

I let myself cry as I read it, Thalia and Piper comforting me the entire journey back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I know, I'm evil for the cliff hanger.<strong>

**BUT AT LEAST IT'S NOT LIKE THE END OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE!**

**I almost cried because the book ended that way. SO FRUSTRATING!**

**Oh, yeah, please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(British accent) I think it's well crap that that mate Rick Riordan get's to own the Percy Jackson series. It's well out of order that he keeps all the copyrights to himself. Rubbish.**

**I've been reading a british book hahah :)**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, SO I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR FOR NOT UPDATING.<strong>

**Please forgive me! **

**I've got soooo much school work, and dance and stuff, that I haven't really had any time but today was a teacher work day. So I kind of condensed a few of my idea's into a chapter. **

**Please read and review! :)**

**ALSO! **

**Tell me what you guys think that Grace should look like! Annabeth's hair, or eyes? Percy's eyes and hair? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"They're back!" I heard someone shout as Leo steered the Argo II straight into the sword arena.

All of the year round camper gathered around the boat, and helped us start to get off. I got to get off first, with a bunch of my siblings welcoming me back.

I caught a glance of Malcolm. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Percy?" He mouthed.

"I'll explain later." I mouthed back.

"Gods, just talk out loud! I don't read lip!" Connor Stoll yelled from behind Malcolm. Thalia, who was standing next to me, rolled her eyes.

Everyone said their hello's and welcome back's, and a few asked about Percy. Thalia saved me by explaining to them that he was on a quest for Camp Jupiter.

After getting completely unpacked, talking to Chiron, and dinner, I went down to Percy's cabin. I had been there all the time when he was missing, trying to find any type of clue to where he may be. And here I was, yet again. Only this time I knew where he was, which might have hurt even more.

I looked around and found a gold drachma, and threw it into the salt water fountain in the center of his cabin.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Please show me Percy Jackson, Camp Jupiter." I said softly.

After a few seconds, an image of Percy brushing his teeth appeared through the mist.

"Annabeff!" Percy said happily, toothbrush still in his mouth. I had to laugh at his silliness as he quickly rinsed out his mouth, and smiled at me.

"Hey." I said softly. I was feeling completely drained, physically and emotionally.

"Wass wrong, wise girl?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted. "Somefing's bovering you." He said, as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"I just hate being here without you." I sighed. "I thought that when I'd find you, you'd come back to camp with me and everything would go back to the way it was." I said, my voice probably sounding strained.

"I know what you mean." He sighed, looking at me through the mist. "I'd spent months trying to remember who you were, and now that I do, it only makes missing you so much worse." He said. "But do you know what I do? I just remember that once this quest is over, I'm all yours, and you're all mine." He said. "N-Not that I think of you as an object or something." He said quickly. "Because objects can't have babies." He said, giving me a goofy smile.

"Nice save." I smiled. I heard the sound for curfew. "Percy, I have to go. I'll IM you tomorrow if I can." I said.

"I love you." He said. "I love you too, Gracie." He said, craning his neck to see if he could see my stomach, which he couldn't.

"We love you too, seaweed brain." I said, smiling at Percy. "Bye."

"Bye." He said. I waved my hand through the mist and Percy's image disappeared.

"Annabeth!" Sally Blofis squealed when she opened the door to her apartment and saw me. "Oh my gods, you look so beautiful! You're glowing!" She said, hugging me.

Sally had asked me if I wanted have lunch with her, and of course I had accepted. After lunch I was going to Grand Central Station to pick up Percy. Sally offered to drive me there, but she couldn't stay because she had to work.

Percy and I were going to be staying with Sally after Grace was born, and I knew she was over the moon about having a granddaughter. She had even offered to take care of Grace during the day while I was at school so Percy and I could finish high school and go to college without having to worry.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, call me Sally, Annabeth." She said waving her hand in dismissal to the name 'Mrs. Blofis.' "How have you been feeling?" She asked me, leading me to the living room of the New York apartment. I sat down next to her on the couch.

"I've been doing alright. Grace is kicking all the time! Especially when I talk with Percy, IMing and things like that." I said.

"I remember when I was having Percy. I honestly thought he was going to come out wearing cleats and holding a soccer ball." She smiled.

"See you in a few hours!" Sally smiled as she drove away. I walked into the station, and looked around until I found the arrivals from Berkley, California.

A train immediately stopped in front of the platform, and people started to get off. I stood on my tip toes, looking for Percy. I scanned through the crowd until I found a tall guy with messy (but cute) black hair.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, waving to me as he ran up. He gave me a hug, and then kissed me. I even heard a few people say 'aww'.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you more." He said, pulling away from me. He turned around and shouted "NOW!" and then turned back to me.

Suddenly music started to play throughout the entire platform. I quickly realized that it was one of my favorite songs, Smile by Uncle Kracker.

Then something even weirder happened. A few people started to dance. Then more, and more. Until almost everyone that had stepped off train was dancing, all in perfect sync. Percy had organized a flash mob.

I looked at Percy. He had a big grin on his face. The song ended and Percy took my hand. He pulled something out of his pocket, and then got down on one knee.

"I love you." He said, smiling. "And I also know you really like flash mobs. And I know that you and Grace are the only people I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said. I was smiling from ear to ear. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I know you guys hate me. :)<strong>

**Tell me what you think Annabeth will say and what you think the baby should look like in the reviews! **

**ALSO; If you don't know what a flash mob is just type that in on youtube and it will become pretty obvious. **

**-AnnaKate :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm a terrible author for making you wonderful human beings wait for so long! <strong>

**I haven't had time, and during the week I can usually write, but I couldn't for like the last two weeks. **

**I go to a boarding school, and we're allowed to use laptops, unless we mouth off to teachers. **

**So yeah. Don't ask teachers if they're pregnant. **

**Especially if they're men.**

**Enjoy the chappie, and please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Yes!" I cried, as Percy immediately stood back up and hugged me. I planted a kiss on him, and everything seemed to stop for a moment.

Percy took out the ring, a thin silver band with a sapphire in the middle, and small diamonds on either side. I placed it on my finger and saw a miniscule 'T' on the edge, and then I realized Tyson must have made it.

I looked around and saw Percy's mother, and a bunch of people from camp standing around the station, everyone smiling.

*linebreak*

"Wait, you're giving us this apartment for free?" Percy and I both asked, looking at Sally and Paul, stunned.

"Yes. Paul and I already bought another apartment not far from here." Sally said. "And since we already own this one, we might as well give it to you two. Our new apartment is only 4 blocks from here, so you two can always drop off Grace when you need to." She smiled. Paul nodded accordingly with what his wife was telling us.

"Oh my gods, thank you _so_ much!" Percy and I both said, as we profusely thanked them.

"And here's the key, so why don't you two go on up. We'll be heading home, but it's only 4 blocks, so if you need us, just call." Paul said, handing Percy and I a key.

We thanked them again, and then took the elevator up to the 5th floor, where the apartment was. Percy opened the door, and we went inside. I had been there thousands of times, but now it seemed even more special, since it was ours now.

"Annabeth!" Percy called from down the hall. "Come look at this!"

I walked down the hall where the guest bedroom used to be. Except it didn't look like the guest bedroom anymore. The walls had been painted a soft, light, pink, there was a cream color crib with bedding and stuffed animals, a changing table, and an older looking rocking chair decorated with the designs of seashells on it. The name "Grace" was painted it a pink slightly darker than the walls, so that it was barely noticeable.

"Oh my gods…" I whispered, cupping my hand over my mouth. "They made a nursery."

"It's so…pink." Percy breathed, wide eyed.

"Perce?" I said, raising an eye brow and looking at him. "Grace is a girl. Little girls like pink." I laughed.

"Yeah…" Percy said. "We're having a little girl." He smiled.

"Did you just figure that out?" I asked, laughing a little. I walked over and gave him a kiss, and then walked to the kitchen.

I got out some food, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Percy came in and sat down next to me.

"What're we watching?" He asked, nodding to the TV.

"History channel." I told him.

I suddenly felt an extreme pain in my lower stomach. I instinctively gripped Percy's hand, and probably caused him a lot of pain.

"Whoa, you like the history channel." Percy chuckled, rubbing his hand. "Are you alright? Are you having contractions?" He asked.

"It was only one, it's n-" I was saying until I was in pain again.

"Do we have to go to the hospital?" Percy asked, standing up with an extremely nervous look on his face.

"No, not until my water breaks." I said, swatting away his accusations about going into labor. Until, you guessed it, my water broke.

"Okay. Be calm down. Chill. Relax. Breathe." Percy said, freaking out.

"Percy, I'm calm." I said, looking at him. "Just go into the nursery. The hospital bag is in there." I told him, pointing the way to the hall way.

He gave me a thumbs up, to say that he got what I meant, ran down to the nursery and quickly came back with the bag.

We immediately left the apartment, called Sally and told her we were heading to the hospital. She told Percy that she would be there as soon as she could.

Percy drove the fastest he could without breaking the speed limit, and we were at the hospital in less than 15 minutes.

We entered the hospital, and were immediately given a room. A nurse gave me a gown to wear, and also left some food for Percy and I. Percy's mom came, and so did Thalia, and neither of them would stop talking long enough for me or Percy to even hear our own thoughts.

-linebreak—

After over 8 hours of labor, Percy and I finally got to meet Grace Jackson.

She had curly light brown hair, like a mixture of Percy's black hair, and my blonde hair. Her eyes were grey, with a little sunflower of green in the middle, also like a combination of the two of us, but I could already tell that she had Percy's mischievous smile.

I watched as Percy held Grace in his arms, looking lovingly at her. He already looked so comfortable, holding her, like he was made to be her father. I knew that he was going to spoil her rotten when she got older, because as soon as she was born, and the nurses handed Grace to him, he proudly shed tears of joy looking down at his little girl.

"I think she wants you." Percy said, handing Grace to me. He had been standing next to the hospital bed I was in. Percy lightly set Grace in my arms, then grinned to himself, as he admired his own handiwork.

"Perce, I don't think she wanted me, she's asleep." I said, a slight chuckle in my voice.

"Fine, you're right." Percy sighed, slumping in the chair next to me. "I couldn't do it anymore."

"What?" I asked quickly. Things started to race through my mind. Maybe he didn't want to get attached to her, because he was planning on leaving.

Percy heaved a sigh. "I couldn't do it anymore." He said, stretching his arms.

"What couldn't you do anymore?" I asked nervously.

Percy leaned over the side of my bed to kiss Grace on her forehead, and then kissed me. "I couldn't hold her anymore. My arms are wicked tired. I was standing there for like an hour, and she kind of weighs like 6 pounds, and usually that wouldn't be a problem, because, you know, I have killer arms." He said.

"Yeah, I know about your killer arms. I like your arms." I laughed.

"Well yeah, I _know_ you _love_ my arms, and my entire body for that matter." He said striking a quick pose. "But Grace is just so tiny, it's more like I hold her with my hands." He explained. "And I'm pretty sure you broke a tendon in my hand when you were having her." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, in a completely fake caring voice. "I should have been more careful, Percy."

"I think everyone knows that." Nico snorted, entering the room with Thalia and Grover. Thalia immediately wanted to hold Grace, so I handed her to her.

"She is absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't have picked a better person to bear my name." Thalia said, lifting her chin high.

"Oh my gods Annabeth!" Percy said in sarcastic voice, while he rushed over to a small table where Grace's birth certificate was. "Did we name our child 'pinecone face'?" He asked, eyes wide while he read it.

Grover, Nico and I couldn't help but laugh, and Thalia's face had a murderous look on it. Percy laid down the certificate, and took a very dramatic sigh of relief.

"Her name's Grace." He said, smiling as he walked over to my bed and laid down on it with me.

"He can read?" Thalia asked sarcastically, giving Grace to Nico. He was hesitant, but Thalia stood next to him as if to reassure him that he wouldn't drop her.

"Be careful." Grover said, looking at Nico. "Babies can smell fear."

Nico gulped audibly, but looked at Grace and seemed to relax. "She's really cute." He said, looking at her. "I didn't think Percy had it in him."

Percy pretended to look hurt, but we all were smiles for the rest of the afternoon as they visited.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TO ME :D (actually tommorow, the 18th, but whatever, same difference)<strong>

**I thought that if I wrote another chapter, then you guys could review it as a birthday present for me! **

**So, since I failed my driving exam (THE DRIVING INSTRUCTOR HAD A FRIGGIN LAZY EYE. WHAT THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT STARING AT ME THE WHOLE TIME), I want REVIEWS for my birthday! :) :) :) **

**I know it's seems kinda boring, but the chapter after this will be a follow up of this one, which is going to be dramatic, yet I will do my best to make it as funny as possible. :)**

**SOOOO, PLEASE GIMME LOTSA BIRFFDAY PRESENTSSS! (reviews!) :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth! Be careful!" Percy winced as I set Grace down in her baby seat.

"What's the matter?" I asked, turning around.

"Her little hat might fall off!" He said, fixing the small pink knitted hat a nurse had given us. "Nobody wants to look like they can't dress themselves the first time they leave the hospital now do they?" Percy said making a frown with his face as he shook his head and adjusted her hat.

"Percy, she's two days old. She can't dress herself." I chuckled.

"Yes, but it's the thought that counts." He said, taking the baby seat with Grace in it.

I took the bags we had brought and gave Percy his coat. I put mine on and we left the hospital room. We walked down the hall, constantly being stopped by Percy who wanted to make sure that Grace could still breathe.

"Percy, she is _fine_. Calm down." I said, my hand squeezing his. We had just gotten to the car, and we were both putting Grace, who was snoozing away, in the car.

"But she just seems so…breakable." Percy said, his gaze fixed on her. "And tiny. She's tiny. Do you think she's tiny?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well, babies are tiny." I chuckled, standing on my tip toes to give Percy a kiss on his cheek.

"No, I think she's _very_ tiny. Maybe she got that from you." He said, as he closed the door and I got in the back next to Grace, and Percy went and sat in the driver's seat, turning the car on.

"What? She got that from me?" I asked, confused.

"Annabeth, I think we both know how short you are." He laughed.

"I'm not short!" I argued. "It's not my fault I'm not a human giraffe like you are. Not all of us wind up being 6'2" you know." I said.

"Yeah, but most of us get taller than 5'4." Percy snorted.

"Oh, shush." I said, but I was pretty sure Percy knew that he was going to win that argument.

"No, I think it's cute." He said. "I like it. I like you a lot ,ya know. I love you, now that I think about it. In fact, I love you so much, that I want to start a family." He smiled.

"We already did that." I said, feeling a smile on my face.

"Well this must be my lucky day." He said.

* * *

><p>I awoke, not to the sound only to the sound of Grace crying, but to the sound of Percy saying "Dibs! I get to go get her!" As he sprang out of our bed.<p>

"Yeah, go ahead and do that…" I mumbled, half asleep. Percy had turned on a small light on his bed side table, and walked across the hall to Grace's room, and then immediately returned holding Grace and a bottle.

"Did you already heat that up?" I asked, drowsily sitting up.

"Yeah." He said. "I did that before we went to sleep. I put them in that incubator thing that keeps the temperature warm or whatever." He said, holding Grace as he started to feed her the bottle.

"Oh, well that was smart, _seaweed__brain_." I said, realizing I would never have thought of that.

"I know. I'm not just remarkably good looking, ya know."

"Oh, _alright_." I laughed, climbing back into bed, Percy following my lead. He had already finished feeding Grace her bottle and he had laid her across his chest, where she seemed very comfortable.

"Hey, Perce, can I ask you something?" I said softly.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied in a soft tone.

"Do you think I should go back to school when it starts? You know, in 3 weeks?" I asked, studying his expression as I asked. After all, it _was_ our senior year, and I had hadn't missed that much actual school since I had been registered as a homeschool student when I was at camp.

He knitted his eyebrows and turned to me. "I thought that _we_ were going to do that anyway." He said.

"Oh, well I guess I knew that _you_ were going to go, but I wasn't sure if I should or not." I said, scooting closer to him, so I could gently stoke Grace's back while she slept.

"Of course you should." He said, looking me in the eyes. "You're not going to let some nerd take your title of valedictorian, are you?" He said, and I could place a faint smile on his lips.

"Of course not." I smiled. "But, I mean, do you think we'd be able to?" I asked. "I mean, I know your mom would love to have her during the day, and I know that school work won't be much of a problem for me either, but I'm worried that I'll miss her too much." I told him.

Percy sighed. I could tell that he had been thinking the same thing. Grace was still sleeping on his chest, one of her tiny little hands wrapped around Percy's pinky.

"It's going to be hard in the beginning." He sighed. "But everything will work itself out. And I'll be bragging to everyone about my beautiful daughter anyways." He chuckled lightly, kissing Grace on the top of her head.

"Because bragging is _always_ the solution." I smiled.

"Of course. That and jolly ranchers. The blue kind only, of course." He said, lightly kissing my forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had a very awesome birthday, thanks to all you lovelies that reviewed! It's very much appreciated. :)<strong>

**So the story isn't going to be of them at school all the time. There may be a few chapters like this one, but for right now this was just a one time thing. There's going to be demigod stuff to, so don't worry if you think it's going to turn into an AU thing. Because it's not. :)**

**Soooo, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth, I'm going to go downstairs and turn the car on!" Percy shouted, as he quickly ran down the stairs.

I had just finished putting Grace in her car seat, and I put on my coat. I was mid November, Grace already being 5 weeks old, and Percy and I were going back to school for the first time since she was born.

We were both going to Goode, Percy's school, for senior year. I was pleased that we were going to _that_ particular school because, not only was Percy going there, but also a great deal of people from camp were going to be there.

I picked up the car seat, left the apartment, and went outside to find Percy. He was parked in front of the building, and bee-lined out of the car to help me with Grace.

"You ready?" I asked, looking up at Percy as he buckled Grace into the car. She was gazing at everything with her calculating grey-green eyes.

"Yeah." He said, spinning around to face me. "We're all set." He smiled. "Let's go."

He closed the car door, and we both climbed into the car. Percy pulled out onto the street and headed towards Sally and Paul's place, a small number of blocks away.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Percy. He looked at me, and took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm really nervous." He answered, but he smiled reassuringly. "Maybe we'll have a few classes together."

"I hope so." I said, playing with the edges of the tote bag that had all my books and binders in it. "But I think that we probably will. Katie and Travis started last week and they said that since they were new, they were practically given the same schedules." I told Percy, remembering what Katie was said to me.

"Thank the gods Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Chris are all going to be there this year." Percy laughed.

"It seems like Goode is the only school in Manhattan that will accept all of us." I said, started to laugh. All of us campers together seemed like a bad idea, considering all the schools we've all annihilated.

Chiron had pulled a few strings so that we'd all be together. He was worried about a monster attack on Percy and I, since we had Grace, and figured that our chances of killing whatever horrid creature that came after us would be better if there were more of us.

Soon enough we were parked in front of Sally and Paul's apartment and Sally was immediately at the entrance.

Percy got Grace out of the car, and Sally insisted that we leave for school, considering that it started in less than half an hour. Percy and I both gave Grace a kiss on her little forehead, and Sally held Grace in her arms, waving, as we got back in the car and drove to school.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, looking at me to see if I was okay.

I took a deep breath. "I'll be fine." I sighed. "How are you holding up?" I asked.

Percy let out a theatric sigh. "I'm an emotional wreck. I need to go into therapy." He said, giving me a playful smirk, which made me smile.

He cleared his throat. "But, uh, being more serious, it's going to be a long day for me too." He said, turning into the school parking lot.

We both got out of the car, and Percy took my hand. We walked into the school and went to the front office. They gave us our schedules, and it turned out that Katie and Travis were right. We had all except for 3 classes together.

"Hey, looks like we have English now." Percy said. "Who's the teacher again?" He asked.

I looked on the sheet of paper. "Um, it says that we have Mrs. Bowman?" I said.

"Oh, crap." Percy said, eyes getting wide. "I had her freshman year. _Terrifying_." He squeaked. "We'd better hurry up and get to class, we're already a little late."

Percy and I walked hastily through the already empty hallways. We found the class, and walked into the classroom. An older woman with a cynical stare looked at Percy and I from where she was standing in front of the board.

"So, what's your excuse for coming to my class late, Ms. Chase, and Mr. Jackson?" The woman asked, reading off a sheet of paper.

"We had to drop our daughter off at my mom's house." Percy answered, handing her the tardy slip from the attendance office. She raised an eyebrow at us, but nodded for us to go to the empty seats in the back.

She continued teaching as Percy and I took our seats. Percy sat in the row next to me, a bunch of guys that were on the swim team with Percy before sitting next to him.

"You had a kid?" One guy asked, looking at Percy and I. I could tell that Percy didn't like the way the guy had asked, but I doubted that he meant it in a harsh way.

"Yes. We have a daughter named Grace." I answered quickly for Percy. He gave me a look of thanks for replying quickly.

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to go to AP Calculus." I told Percy, who was standing next to me at. "See you at lunch."<p>

"I'll save you a seat." He smiled, and gave me a kiss.

I walked down the hall into my class, and immediately saw what a small class it was. There only seemed to be about 7 other students sitting in the class. The teacher hadn't come in yet, so I quickly went and sat down behind a few people.

I grabbed my bag to take out my text books, when I accidentally wound up with one of Grace's pacifiers in my hand. Percy and I had so many of them laying around the house, it was no wonder that one of them had ended up in my bag. It made me smile, thinking about her, and the way Percy had finally managed to get her to use a pacifier instead of sucking on her thumb.

"What's that you're holding?" Someone next to me asked. I looked up and saw a girl sitting to my right, staring at me. She had brown hair, and behind her, there was a guy with reddish hair, who also seemed to want to know the answer to her question.

"Oh, um, it's a pacifier." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Why do you have a pacifier in your bag?" The guy asked. The girl nodded her head as if to ask the same thing.

"Well, it's my daughter's. It must have ended up in my bag by accident, what with all the pacifiers that lay around in my house." I said.

"Oh, so you have a daughter?" The girl asked, obviously prying for more information.

"I do. Her name is Grace. She's 5 weeks old." I said, playing with pacifier in my hand.

"There's a guy here who just had a baby too." The guy said, turning to the girl. "Hannah, what's his name again?"

"Percy." The girl, Hannah, answered, completing his sentence. "He was captain of the swim team, until he left school because he knocked up some girl."

I looked at them. "That would be me."

"Are you serious?" The guy asked, his eyes getting wide. "We, uh, _Hannah_ didn't mean to say it like that. I saw that Hannah face was red from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Gracie!" I squealed when Sally opened the door, holding Grace. Sally smiled, and handed Grace to me. I held her tightly in my arms, and Percy wrapped his arms around us, and kissed Grace on the top of her head.<p>

"How was your first day?" Sally asked, as I gave Grace to Percy, who wanted to hold her.

"It was…as expected I think." I said looking at Percy.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, touching the tip of his finger to Grace's nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GAISE. <strong>

**I have to have surgery on January 2nd. YUCK. It's going to be on my jaw. DOUBLE YUCK.**

**I'm going to be stuck at home for like 3 weeks. **

**Which means chappies. **

**Which will make up for the fact that I'm about to have exams and won't be updating often. **

**Just wanted to create a flashlight at the end of the tunnel for you guys. **

**YOUR WELCOME. :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"You _can__'__t_ be serious." I said, Percy and I both looking at Jason and Reyna. "There's no way he's going. He can't. He's not." I said, looking at the ghostly pale Percy.

Grace was asleep in a baby little swing in the living room, and we all sat around our kitchen table. Jason and Reyna were both wearing regular looking clothes, both in purple t-shirts and jeans, something I'd never seen Reyna wear.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Percy's part of the legion. He has his duties. He was made praetor, _propter__deos_!" Reyna cried.

Jason folded his arms. "Hey, you said _I_ was praetor again." Jason pouted.

Reyna shot Jason a fierce look. She stood up and hastily pulled up Percy's sleeve and pointed to the stripes with 'SPQR' and a trident branded on his arm.

"You are part of the legion and you are forced to complete your duties!" Reyna yelled.

I heard a faint crying noise coming from the living room. "I'll get her." I said, getting up from my chair, getting Grace out of her baby swing, and going back to the table.

"Reyna, calm down." Jason said, putting his hand on her shoulder and getting her to sit down again.

Percy looked at me with his green eyes, and I could tell that he felt completely helpless to what Reyna was saying, because he knew that she was right. If Percy didn't do something for the legion, only Zeus would know how they'd punish him.

"Look, Jason, Reyna," Percy sighed. "There's nothing I enjoy more than fighting monsters, but I have my own duties here at home, with my family." He said, looking at both of them. "I mean I got the golden eagle for you guys, isn't that enough?"

"We don't make the rules." Reyna snapped.

"But you are the ones who enforce them." I scoffed. Percy ran his hands through his hair, and I knew that he was thinking hard about what Jason and Reyna were asking of him.

"So exactly what do you want me to do?" Percy sighed, hands dropping to the table.

"We need a demigod to lead a quest. That's all." Jason said, leaning back in his chair, and nonchalantly placing it around Reyna's.

"It can't just be _any_ demigod." Reyna said, narrowing her eyes at Jason, causing him to retract his arm. "It has to be a demigod from the 5th cohort!"

"So why can't Jason do it?" I asked. "He's part of the 5th cohort." I said.

Reyna sighed theatrically and laid her head on the table. She waved her hand at Jason to explain.

"Look, we just need Percy to kill a monster in the name of the cohort." Jason said. "At least you can do that, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Percy said. "But you can't really purposely summon a monster, can you?" He asked.

Jason thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Come with me, we're going to Central Park. Annabeth, I'll have Percy back in an hour. Reyna, you stay here." He said, and ran out the door. Reyna tried to protest, but she did what Jason asked.

"Oh, I should probably follow him." Percy said, scratching his head, and getting up out of the chair.

"Probably, seaweed brain." I laughed. Percy quickly kissed Grace and I on the top of our heads, and ran out the door.

Grace started to cry, her pacifier falling out of her mouth and onto the floor. Reyna immediately picked it up, and got up to the kitchen and rinsed quickly it off, and then handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I said, giving in to Grace, who stopped crying once she had the pacifier in her mouth.

"How old is she?" Reyna asked, scooting her chair slightly closer to mine.

"She'll be 2 months on Thursday." I said, touching the tip of my finger lightly to Grace's pacifier.

"Wow, she's so tiny. I forget how little babies are." Reyna chuckled.

"Yeah, Percy is always saying that she get's it from me." I laughed in response. "He just loves to make fun of me for being small, but I mean, _everyone_ is small compared to someone who's as tall has he is."

Reyna knitted her eyebrows. "I guess, but you are fairly short. Just for the record."

* * *

><p>The front door swung open. Percy and Jason, both completely covered in dirt and monster dust, stumbled into the apartment, and both collapsed into chair at the kitchen table. I slammed the phone in my hand down onto the counter.<p>

"Where they Hades have you been?" I shrieked. "You said that you'd be back in _one__hour_. It's been over 7 hours and 22 minutes, Percy!"

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy said. "I'm sorry that we were gone longer than we said we would, but we ran into some problems." He sighed.

"More like you fell into a pit full of flesh eating sheep." Jason snorted.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Like in Polyphemus' cave?"

"Yes. Did you know they just have pits of them lying around in the Tri-beca area?" Percy asked, looking at me. I just shook my head.

"Pits of flesh eating _sheep_?" Reyna asked. "You Greeks are strange."

"That's what I thought until we ran into a Hippalektryon. It's half chicken, half horse." Jason scoffed.

Percy shot a look at Jason. "I thought we agreed not to bring up the Hippalektryons!" He said in a low voice.

"Okay. SHUSH." I shouted, and everyone got quiet. I took a deep breath. "Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, closing my eyes as to calm down.

"No." Jason said.

"But, the Hippalektryons sure got their asses handed to them." Percy added.

"Did you knock down any buildings?" I asked, my hands gripping the sides of the kitchen counter.

"Only the fake one that was hiding the cannibal sheep pit." Percy sighed. "But it was a really ugly building anyway. You would've knocked it down in total disgust." Percy smiled.

Jason exaggeratedly nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright." I breathed. I could hear Reyna chuckling behind me. "Just please don't explain what happened. I don't want to know."

Percy got up out of his chair and hugged me. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I stepped on a spider walking home." He said.

"It doesn't." I laughed. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! (:<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lovelies!<strong>

**I _know_ it's not Thanksgiving anymore, I just thought that in the spirit of Thanksgiving I'd make a Thanksgiving chapter. :)**

**Sooo, please reviewww! :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Percy! Come on, we're waiting on you!" I called, holding Grace in her baby seat while I stood in the doorway. "We're going to be late for the dinner!" I added. We were going to Percy's mom's house for Thanksgiving, and Sally had asked Percy to make his "wicked beast stuffing" as he called it.

"Annabeth, if I drop this ever again my mom is going to make me relive it for another 10 years." Percy said, moving painfully slow as he held a container that had homemade stuffing in it for Thanksgiving.

"Again?" I asked, motioning for him to get out of the door. He walked out into the hall and I shut the door behind me.

"When I was 8 years old, I came up with the 'wicked beast stuffing'." Percy sighed overdramatically. "I had a gift for cooking. Alas, I also was a clumsy child, and I dropped the container that had the 'wicked beast stuffing' in it, and it landed all over Smelly Gabe." Percy explained, as we rode the elevator. It opened with a ding, and we headed to the car. "Luckily Gabe smelled like stuffing instead of sweaty gym socks for almost an entire week."

"How wonderful." I laughed, as I buckled Grace in. She was exactly two months today, and she had grown a lot. The small amount of her light brown hair had a little curl to it, so we already knew that she was going to have curly hair like me. She was a very good baby, she didn't cry very often and she always slept through the night, though Percy claims that this is so because she understands the importance of beauty sleep.

I got into the car, Percy doing so as well, and he turned on the car and started driving. We had gotten into some traffic, and right as Percy was about to make a turn to escape the traffic, and topless Volkswagen beetle swerved up in front of us, cutting us off. Percy slammed the breaks, and although we didn't hit the car, the car had jerked hard enough to make Grace cry.

Percy rolled down the window. "HEY ASSWIPE, THERE'S A BABY ON BOARD!" He yelled angrily out of his window.

"_Percy_!" I said, completely in shock of what he said. "What if they get out of their car?"

"Oh please," Percy replied. "They're driving a Honda. They only thing threatening about them is that THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!" He said, yelling loudly in the direction of the window when he said it.

"Percy, you're driving a Toyota Camry. You don't look that threatning either." I said, touching his arm.

"Yeah well, THE DRIVER OF THIS CAMRY KNOWS HOW TO DRIVE!" He said, sticking his head out the window _again_.

The person in the turned around. I only caught a quick glimpse of her, but the person looked incredibly familiar. Next to the person in the drivers seat, was a woman, who also looked ridiculously familiar. Percy kept driving and we arrived at Percy's parent's place about 10 minutes later.

We rang the doorbell, and Sally let us in. She took the stuffing from Percy, who proudly announced that he hadn't spilled it, and lead us upstairs. Paul was in the kitchen seasoning a large turkey when we got there.

"Annabeth, Percy, Gracie!" He said, wiping his hands off on a towel and giving us all a hug. "Good to see you!" He said. "Haven't seen you in a very long time!" He joked.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure I had you for study hall last Wednesday." Percy laughed.

I took Grace out of her baby seat and picked her up. I had put her in an soft orange and red dress that was patterned with fall leaves, and she was wearing a tiny bow on her head that matched the colors and patterns from her dress.

"She looks adorable." Sally said, kissing her on her forehead.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone got a confused look on their face, but Sally answered the door. She opened it, and then gasped. I turned around, Grace in my arms.

"_Mom_?" I choked.

"_Dad_?" Percy said, also almost unable to speak.

"What was it you called us? Ass hole?" Poseidon asked in a happy tone.

"I do believe it was ass_wipe_." Athena corrected.

"Who invited you guys?" Percy blurted out. He quickly realized that that probably sounded rude, and walked backward to stand next to me.

"Um, n-not that we aren't happy you're here." Sally said nervously. "Happy Thanksgiving." She said meekly.

"Thank you for the offer Sally, but we won't be staying for very long." Poseidon said. "We're just stopping by."

Grace started squirming in my arms, and then started to cry. I quickly handed her to Percy, and pulled out a pacifier from her diaper bag, and put it in her mouth.

"I never told my mom I got pregnant or had a baby." I quickly whispered in Percy's ear.

"Ditto." Percy answered inconspicuously. Grace stopped crying, and calmed down in Percy's arm.

"Now, who is this?" Athena asked, walking up to Percy and I, Poseidon right behind her. I could see the color drain from Percy's face as my mother walked up to him.

"This is Grace." Percy answered, sounding nervous.

"She's a cutie." Poseidon smiled, nudging me lightly with his elbow. "Good job." He whispered. I smiled weakly in return.

"Annabeth?" My mother looked at me, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Is this your daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You never told me." Athena said, looking confused. "Why is that?"

"Uh, because you hate me..." Percy muttered under his breath, as he walked with Grace to the back bedroom so he could change her diaper.

"I thought you'd be mad. That's why Percy didn't say anything to you either." I said, looking at Poseidon. "We thought you guys would figure out on your own, I guess."

Poseidon grinned. "Well she is a very cute baby. She gets Poseidon's seal of approval." He said. He looked at my mother, who had her arms crossed. "_Your __turn_." Poseidon told her.

"Well I suppose you three have my blessing." Athena said.

"We have your what?" Percy asked, walking back into the room.

Athena cleared her throat. "You three have my blessing."

"I'm sorry, what was that? We have your what?" Percy asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, you heard me." My mother snapped. And I distinctly heard everyone in the room chuckle a little bit as Percy turned red.


	17. Chapter 17

R**ick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong> YOU GAISE!<strong>

**I realize that it's been a LONG time. **

**I just started taking exams!**

**So since I'm in the middle of exams, there isn't going to be a lot of updates until like the ...19th? **

**BUT, I have word on my phone, (gotta love blackberries ^.^ ) And, since I was stuck at the Orthodontists this morning, I got to type this up. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! **

**And, also, I realize it's not the 1st of Decemeber anymore, but for the sake of the story line, it is. **

**SOO, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Percy, it's December _1__st_. Do you really need a Christmas tree the day it becomes December?" I laughed. I had just put Grace down for a nap, and Percy was hauling multiple boxes labeled 'x-mas' into the living room.

"Annabeth, we're already using a fake tree." Percy said, giving me a serious yet childlike look. "We _have_ to put up decorations _now_ to make up for it!" He said.

"Okay, seaweed brain." I laughed. "As long as I get to put the star on top." I said.

Percy knitted his eyebrows, and smiled to himself. "Annabeth?" He asked. "Would you tell me again how tall you are?"

"I'm 5'4". You know that." I answered, knitting my eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?" I inquired.

Percy chuckled, and tapped the side of the box that had the height of the tree written on it. "It's a six and a half foot tree, wise girl." Percy smiled smugly. "You sure you can reach it?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think I'll be able to reach it just fine, thank you!" I retorted. "Now, I am going to pop some popcorn to make tinsel." I told him, "And _you_ aren't getting any." I said, smiling haughtily as I turned on my heel.

"Can you reach the microwave by yourself?" Percy called.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, look, Gracie fits in the stockings!" Percy called. I got out from behind the Christmas tree where I was hanging ornaments and saw Percy holding Grace, only she was literally <em>inside<em> of a stocking, wearing it like a onesie.

"Oh my gods!" I chuckled. "Wait, hold on, I'm taking going to take a picture." I said, stepping over a box of lights. I ran into the kitchen, and pulled my digital camera out of the junk drawer, and bee lined straight to the living room.

"Okay, say Polybotes!" I said, snapping the picture. "Perfect!"

"Ooh can I look?" Percy asked, immediately coming over to look at the picture. I pressed the button to show the picture, and the screen displayed probably the cutest picture known to demigod kind. Percy was holding Grace in her stocking, and both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Look how cute we are, Grace!" Percy said, raising Grace in his arms, so he could kiss her on her nose. "Oh my _gods_." He choked, scrunching his nose. "Someone needs a diaper change." He told Grace. "I'm going to go change her." He said, walking down the hall to the nursery.

I walked back to the kitchen, and checked on the blue double chocolate chip cookies I had in the oven. I pressed the button to turn on the oven light, and saw that they were ready to come out. I opened the oven, and had the white hot pan in my hands, when I heard Percy cry out.

Caught completely off guard, I quickly set the pan on the cooling rack, and pulled off the oven mitt I was wearing, and threw it on the counter, accidentally spilling a vase that had water in it. The water spilled onto the ground, but I told myself that I'd clean it up after I'd seen what was going on.

I rushed into the nursery, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Percy was just button up Grace's onesie. He seemed to be singing to her.

"Beans, beans the magical fruit. The more you eat the more you toot! The more you toot, the better you feel. So, beans, beans for every meal! I ate some beans, and they were loaded, I went to the bathroom and then exploded!" He sang to her, laughing at his own hilarity at the same time.

"Nice voice." I laughed, quite loudly.

"I have a _superb_ singing voice, Annabeth." Percy sang in an opera voice to make his point.

"Why'd you yell? You scared the daylights out of me." I asked, leaning against the door frame.

Percy turned around, holding Grace. "Oh, little miss tiny-but-powerful here had an atomic stink bomb of a diaper." Percy chuckled. "What do we feed her?"

"Baby food." I laughed. "Hey, the cookies are done, if you want some." I added

"Blue?" He asked, handing Grace to me, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled. Percy grinned contentedly, and took off down the hall.

I followed with Grace, just in time to see Percy slip on the spilled water from the vase, and have a bad fall onto the hard wood floor.

"Oh my gods!" I shrieked, looking at Percy who was on the floor cringing in pain, while gripping his shoulder.

"Holy mother of the gods…" Percy managed, sitting up.

I was still holding Grace, and she started to cry, obviously noticing the horror stricken look on my face, and the painful look on Percy's.

"Are you alright?" I asked, quickly grabbing a pacifier off the counter and putting it in Grace's mouth as I put her in her baby swing so I could help Percy.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Percy said, standing up and making circles with his arm as to stretch his shoulder. "I just need some nectar or ambrosia." He winced.

I quickly ran to the pantry and pulled out a canteen labeled 'nectar' and threw it in Percy's direction, assuming he would catch it. Instead, it just hit him _hard_ in the injured shoulder.

"OW!" Percy yelped. He picked up the canteen that had fallen on the floor and drank from it.

"You were supposed to catch that, seaweed brain!" I laughed.

Percy shot me a look somewhere between seriousness and complete amusement. I walked over to him, and looked at his shoulder.

"Can you lift it?" I asked, gently raising his arm. He winced in pain.

"I can, but it hurts." He flinched.

"Wait, this means _I_get to put the star on the tree!" I exclaimed. "Ha-ha-_ha_." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I think the expression is ho-ho-ho." Percy said crossly, obviously disappointed I was getting to put the star on the tree.

* * *

><p>"Percy, if you drop me I swear on the gods I'll withhold fr-"<p>

"I'm not going to drop you." Percy interrupted before I could finish. Percy had lifted me into the air so I could put the top on the Christmas tree.

"Annabeth, even with a bad arm, I can still pick you up since you weigh almost nothing." Percy rolled his eyes. "I literally know satyrs who bench press more than you weigh." He snorted.

"Hey, some of those satyrs are strong!" I protested.

"Of course they are." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and placed the star on the top of the tree. "Voici!" I announced. "Mon chef-d'oeuvre!"

Percy let me down. "I don't speak Spanish." He said flatly.

I sighed. "I can see that." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey lovlies!<strong>

**Sorry for the wait, but I have one more exam on Monday, and then I'm done! But I don't have school anymore, but I still have to stay at school unitl the 23rd. Gross. **

**But, I'm excited I get to go home because I literally have been at school since mid-October! Craazzyy. **

**Anyways, I wrote this one really quickly (on my phone, AGAIN.)**

**And thanks to Lexia Daughter of Athena who said she wanted another school-ish chapter! :)**

**Also, I have an extended Christmas break (because of the whole jaw surgery thing, yuck) and will probably be writing to preoccupy myself. :)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEWWW! (:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"So, I'll bring Grace up to the school around 11:30, that almost at the end of your homeroom right?" Sally asked, as Percy and I were getting in the car. It was the last day before winter break, and we had a half day. Since Sally and Paul were going to be out of town for a couple of days, Sally had to drop Grace off at the school so she and Paul could leave for their trip. Percy had already handed Sally Grace, who was asleep in her car seat.

"Yeah. We get out at 11:45 today, so I guess we'll just have to have her with us for a little bit. The front office already cleared it, so we're allowed too." Percy answered. "We'd better go, we don't want to be late." Percy said pleasantly, stepping into the car. "Bye!" We both called.

"Oh my gods, it's so cold." I said, rubbing my hands against my jeans.

Percy glanced over at me and smiled. He held out his hand, to hold mine, when he did a double take.

He got a smug smile on his face. "Are those the jeans you wore when we fell into the labyrinth in like 8th grade?" He asked, half laughing.

"They still fit!" I protested. "And how on earth would I remember if I was wearing these exact jeans?"

"I'm just guessing. You wore those jeans a lot that summer." He laughed.

"Well they're still too long." I laughed.

Percy snorted as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Hey, don't we have all the same classes today?" Percy asked, as he turned off the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. "Yeah. And we only have two classes today. Art and then homeroom."

Percy grinned triumphantly. "I love art class." He smiled.

I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "That's because you just splatter blue paint on a piece of paper and call it modern art." I laughed.

"Is not!" Percy argued. "It's _abstract_. And the teacher said so." Percy said, as he opened the door to the school for me and we both walked in.

Thankfully, we weren't late and we got to walk to class without having to hurry for once.

-linebreak-

"Hello, can you please send Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase to the front office please?" An office worker asked over the intercom.

Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Fletcher, looked at Percy and I. It was about 11:30, so Percy and I both knew that it was Percy's mom bringing Grace.

"I'll go." Percy said, giving me a faint smile.

Ms. Fletcher nodded and Percy walked out the door. Percy and I genuinely liked her; she was a pleasant teacher who didn't pry much. She was a fairly young teacher, it was in fact her very first year teaching. She taught music; and there was something about her that seemed familiar, but not in a way like I'd seen her before, more like a presence.

We had a small homeroom class, and we only met up on days when we got to leave school early. Like today for instance, we were getting out for Christmas break, so we had homeroom.

"Annabeth, what do you think they needed you for?" Ms. Fletcher asked me.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Oh, it was probably Percy's mother dropping Grace off." I said.

Hannah, the girl who was in another class of mine, smiled. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, Percy's mom is going out of town and she needed to bring her a little early." I chuckled.

"Wait, who's Grace?" Ms. Fletcher asked, knitting her eyebrows.

I felt slightly embarrassed. Not that Percy and I were ashamed of having Grace, because we weren't at all, it was that it was always slightly awkward explaining it.

"Grace is our daughter." I said, feeling slightly red.

"She is _super_ cute." Hannah added. "She has these big grey-green eyes." She smiled.

"You and Percy have a daughter?" Ms. Fletcher asked, looking surprised. "I had no idea that you had a child." She said, still sounding slightly astonished.

"Well…she wasn't planned." I said, lightheartedly.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Percy stuck his head in front of the small window, and mouthed for someone to open the door. Someone sitting near the door opened it, and Percy walked in, Grace in her baby seat.

"Hello." Percy said awkwardly as everyone looked at him. "Uh, Ms. Fletcher, I hope you don't mind, it's only for like 5 minutes." Percy said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ms. Fletcher answered, swatting her hand. Percy nodded accordingly, and started over across the classroom.

I smiled as Percy walked over to me, placing the baby seat on the table my chair was under. Immediately, a number of people started gathering around us, well more like gathering around _Grace_.

"Oh my gosh, she is _adorable_!" A girl behind Percy cooed. "How old is she?"

"She'll be four months old in about a week." Percy answered, lightly touching Grace on her nose, who smiled instantly.

Hannah, who was sitting next to me smiled. "She looks a lot like Annabeth, except for the-"

"Smile." About 5 people answered, making everyone laugh a little.

"Yeah, she's got my smile." Percy said, affectionately beaming at Grace.

"She is a _very_ cute baby." Ms. Fletcher said in a pleasant tone.

I turned around and saw her standing behind me, looking at Grace, smiling.

"Thank you." Percy and I both smiled. Grace yawned a sleepy yawn, her light brown hair

The bell rang, and everyone cleared out of the classroom faster than a plate of cheese enchiladas when Grover was around, leaving Percy, Grace, and I alone in the classroom with Ms. Fletcher.

"Percy, Annabeth, before you go, can I talk to you two for a moment?" Ms. Fletcher asked, just as I had shouldered my bag, and Percy had picked up Grace's baby seat.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Percy said, setting Grace's baby seat lightly on the top of a desk.

"I-I just had _no_ idea that you two had a child. You two are both such good students, it really surprised me." She said lightheartedly, but there was a vague trace of apprehension in her eyes.

"I guess we kind of figured that other teachers might have said something." Percy shrugged. "My stepdad, Paul Blowfish-"

I pinched Percy on his arm, and he scrunched his nose in discontent . "Sorry, Paul _Blofis_, is an English teacher here."

"So you two make time for school?" She asked, concern in her expression.

"_I_make sure of that." I chuckled. "Education is very important to me."

"Annabeth comes from a family of geniuses…" Percy muttered. "She always makes me do my homework."

Ms. Fletcher smiled contentedly. "Well I'm glad to hear that." She said. "You two probably want to go home, and not stay here talking to a teacher, so I'll let you go." She smiled. "I'll see you next year!"

Percy knitted his eyebrows as he picked Grace's baby seat up. "What?" He asked, looking confused.

"She means after Christmas break." I said, patting Percy on his shoulder, to make him feel better from missing the obvious.

"Ohh." He said, as we headed out the door. We both waved slightly as we headed in the wall. "Why didn't she just say that then?" He asked, a perplexed look on his face. "That's just confusing."

I shot Percy a side glance and couldn't help but smiled. "Yeah. Okay." I laughed, and we headed out of the school and on our way home.

* * *

><p><strong>We're almost to 200+ Reviews darlings! C'mon, do it! 200! 20000000! (jk not that many, although if you want, challenge excepted.)<strong>

**Merry Christmas Break to some of you! :)**

**-AnnaKate :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong> It was snowing here this week, and since my exams are over I got bored and came up with this chappie! :) <strong>

**So PLEASE review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I rolled over in bed at looked at the clock. The alarm was going off, but I was too tired to turn it off, so I just stared at it.

"I don't think you can turn it off by just staring at it." Percy yawned, sitting up and hitting the snooze button. "Why do you even put an alarm on during vacation?" He asked, half asleep, laying back down.

I laid my head on his chest. "So I don't waste my day sleeping." I answered drowsily.

Percy ran his hand through my hair. "That's ridiculous." He laughed. "You're saying you don't like sleeping in?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Yes. Why is that so funny to you?" I asked.

"Annabeth you sleep until 8am on a Saturday." He smiled. "That's sleeping late?"

"Well not all of us like to sleep until lunch time." I said sarcastically.

"But then you can have breakfast for lunch!" Percy argued. "That's like almost as good as breakfast for dinner!"

I sat up in the bed, and pulled all the covers around me. "Do you want to have breakfast for dinner today?" I asked.

"Really?" Percy asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No." I said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, and then climb out of the bed. I walked out of the bedroom, and headed toward the nursery.

Percy followed after me. "What? You _cannot_ toy with my emotions like this Annabeth." Percy said, pretending to sound hurt.

I turned around and playfully stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a suspicious smile, and then charged over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Seaweed brain!" I giggled. "Put me down!"

"Not until you apologize for toying with my emotions." He said, pretending to flip back hair with his hand that he doesn't have, making me laugh.

"You sound like such a girl." I told him. He shook his head theatrically.

"Say your sorry." He said, looking at me, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for dangling the thought of breakfast for dinner in your face." I said rolling my eyes. "Will you put me down now?" I asked.

"Nah." He shrugged. We both heard a slight cry, and headed toward the nursery.

Percy set me down, and I opened the door. Grace was crying, so I immediately leaned over her crib and picked her up.

"Good morning sweetie." I said softly, kissing her on the top of her head. She stopped crying and smiled.

"Hey hey hey!" Percy said, putting his hands out to hold her. I gave Grace to Percy, and watched as she put her little hands over Percy's mouth, as if to tell him to stop talking, while she had the same grin _he_always wears on her mouth.

I pulled a blanket out of Grace's crib and threw it over her and Percy, and we all walked out of the nursery.

Percy walked into the kitchen with Grace and I went around opening the curtains. I wasn't really paying attention, but I suddenly realized that it had snowed. A _lot_.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, waving my hand for him to come towards me. "Perce, it _snowed_!"

"Really?" Percy said, bee-lining from the kitchen to where I was. "Gracie, it snow-snowed!" He excitedly to Grace.

"Percy, you cannot say _snow-snowed_ ever again." I laughed. Percy frowned, but looked at the window anyway. "Whoa." He chuckled. "It hasn't snowed this hard since I was in elementary school." He said. "How much do you think it snowed?" He asked.

"I don't know. Turn on the weather channel, they'll probably say how much. And then we can eat breakfast." I suggested.

"Alrighty." Percy smiled. "Hey, I'm going to make snowman pancakes. Extra blue." He said, handing Grace to me.

"Oh, are those the ones with the marshmallows as buttons?" I asked, remembering the ones I had eaten before.

"No, those are the Santa Claus pancakes. Completely different. Gods Annabeth, I thought you were supposed to be _smart_." He chuckled.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, and set Grace in her high chair.

"Hey, Percy can you mash up some bananas and bring some applesauce for Grace?" I asked. Since she was almost five months old, we had started to feed her some solid foods.

"Will do." Percy said, setting several ingredients for our pancakes down and grabbing a bananas. He quickly mashed it in one of Grace's baby bowls, and then placed applesauce in another, and walked over to where she and I were sitting at the table.

"Don't forget a bib, seaweed brain." I said before he had reached to where I was sitting.

He turned around, grabbed a bib off the counter and headed back to where I was sitting. Out of nowhere, a large black rock was in front of Percy's foot, causing him to trip, and sending the bananas and applesauce flying.

I quickly stood up to catch the bowls of food to they wouldn't land on Grace's head; but my success was only partial. I had managed to stop it from hitting her, but the contents were now splattered all over her. Grace started to cry due to the fact she was covered in applesauce and mashed bananas.

"What the Hades just happened?" I asked Percy, picking up Grace out of her high chair. Then, there came an abrupt black shadow in out kitchen, Nico Di Angelo behind it. He was laughing hysterically.

"_Nico?_" Percy asked incredulous. "Did you do that?"

Nico went on laughing for a few seconds, and then caught his breath. "That was me." He laughed, raising his hand.

"What the hell, Nico!" Percy said loudly. "You made me trip and spill baby food all over Grace!" He said aggravated. "It was _BANANAS!_"

"This is your favorite onesie on her too." I added, pointing to the onesie that said 'Daddy's favorite guppy'.

"You got bananas on the best onesie ever!" He cried.

Nico turned to look at Grace. "Oh, sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head.

He cleared his voice. "But uh… Chiron needs you two- or you _three_ to go to Camp. He said it was an emergency or something. The only thing I know is that it's about Grace." He said, with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Percy and I both asked. "Do you know how long he's going to want us?"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger here." Nico said. "I'd bring enough stuff for a week or so I guess. And Chiron wants you guys there today, so you might wanna leave soon."

"Okay." I said. "We can leave as soon as we clean Grace up." I said, wiping some applesauce off her cheek with a paper towel.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys at camp then!" Nico said, giving us a slight wave. "And sorry about the apple sauce thing."

"And bananas." Percy said, wiping a bit of banana off Grace and putting it in his mouth. "I love bananas." He said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah! Cliff hanger! <strong>

**I have it allllllllllllllllll planned out, you just wait! :) **

**Tell me in the reviews what you think they'll be needed for! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyyy! <strong>

**I gotsa new chappie for my lovelies! :)**

**There's a whooolllleee new plot coming into the story. **

**Well at least for a few chapter. **

**The story was getting kinda one-shot-ish, and as some of you might know, I have a TREMENDOUSLY long oneshot future-fic on my other account, annakitkat96 call 'Life forever after' that I did basically this whole summer!**

**Haha, well, Merry-Almost-Christmas!**

**And Happy Hanukah! ...I'm almost sure that's still going on, and if it's already over, I didn't mean to offend anyone! Just trying to spread the warm Holiday cheer! :)**

**So please review! :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Percy loaded our duffel bag into the back of the car while I placed Grace in her car seat. Percy and I had driven to camp a countless number of times; only never with Grace. It made me slightly nervous since camp wasn't exactly a place meant for _babies_.

Percy closed the side door of the car and went and sat in the front. I buckled Grace in, closed her door, and sat in my seat in the front.

He pulled the car out and we started driving onto the street. We headed toward the freeway and within 10 minutes we were on the route to camp.

-linebreak-

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something." Percy said, eyes looking straight ahead onto the empty highway. The route to camp wasn't one that very many people took.

"What is it?"

Percy glanced back at Grace through his rearview mirror, and sighed. "I've been having dreams. Actually, more like nightmares. I didn't think they meant anything; I thought my mind was trying to psych me out or something." He breathed.

"Percy, you'd have to be a really stupid demigod to think that your dreams are just dreams." I told him, slightly turning in my seat to face him.

Percy snorted. "You're right." He said. "But I guess I just didn't want to worry about them. But now they kind of make sense."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Percy, what've you been dreaming about?" I asked, looking at him. He got a pained expression on his face, almost as if thinking about whatever his dreams were, were really troubling him.

"I've been dreaming that someone is going to take Grace away. Not a monster or anything. That…this sounds ridiculous…that the _gods_ might take her." Percy said.

"Percy, you _really _should have said something. Our dreams aren't coincidences." I told him, right as we pulled up to Half Blood Hill.

Clarisse and Grover stood at the top of the hill, probably waiting for us. Clarisse shoved Grover, causing him to have to run down the hill to keep from falling.

Percy and I both got out of the car, and Percy got Grace out while I got the bags.

"So this is your kid, huh?" Clarisse asked, walking over to Percy.

"This is Grace. My daughter." Percy said, looking at Clarisse. "Be polite, say hello."

"She's a baby it's not like-"

"_Be polite, say hello_." Percy repeated, giving Clarisse a crooked smile.

"Hello Grace." Clarisse said, looking at Grace. "She's cute." She said, looking at Grace, who was asleep. Her light brown hair held a small baby blue bow in it, matching the little outfit she had on. It was an outfit Sally had given her, obviously knowing Percy would love it since it was blue.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy." Grover smiled. "Grace has gotten so much bigger!" He said, looking at her.

"Hey, not to break up this little love fest or anything, but Chiron told us to take you guys to his office as soon as you got here." Clarisse said.

"Oh, alright." I said, shouldering a duffel bag.

We all trudged up Half Blood Hill and into camp. I saw a lot of my friends and a few of my siblings, but Grover and Clarisse insisted that we had to go to Chiron's office. We headed into his office, and found Chiron, in his wheel chair, sitting over his desk, fixedly reading a scroll.

He looked up when Percy and I entered. "Ah, Percy, Annabeth. Glad you are here." He smiled faintly.

"Hello Chiron." Percy and I both greeted him. We both took a seat, and Percy took Grace out of her baby seat, and into his lap.

"Chiron, I don't think you've met Grace yet." Percy beamed down at her. Grace smiled at Percy and giggled ever so slightly.

"I don't believe I have." Chiron smiled. "My, she does take after you Annabeth." Chiron said, looking at Grace. "Except for the-"

"Smile." Percy and I both said.

"The smile is Percy's." I said. "Chiron, not that we aren't happy to be at camp, what is it you needed us for?"

Chiron turned to look at the three of us. "It seems that both Athena and Poseidon have claimed Grace as their Granddaughter, thus obtaining the powers that a child of both Athena and Poseidon would have." Chiron sighed.

"Wait, so they acknowledged Grace as their granddaughter?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"They both have claimed Grace like they would claim their own child. Usually one of the Gods favors the child more, hence becoming a descendant of them. But _both_ Athena and Poseidon have claimed Grace, making her very powerful." Chiron explained.

"So Grace will have Athena's intelligence and Poseidon's water powers?" I asked, looking at Grace, who was evidently kicking her legs while she held on to her foot.

"Yes." Chiron nodded.

"So basically Grace is like a super baby? She has full demigod powers from _two_ gods?" Percy asked.

"Not complete powers from her grandparents, like you two received. But still very powerful, yes." Chiron told us.

"Okay, so she's powerful. Is there something else?" I asked, realizing Chiron was leaving something out.

"The gods would like to see Grace in Olympus." Chiron said. "And that's all they told me."

"Dude, we just drove like 2 hours here…" Percy said under his breath. "Now we have to drive all the way back?"

Chiron nodded. "I guess I could have explained in an Iris message." He shrugged. "But they want you there tomorrow, and I needed an excuse for my two most unsurpassed demigods to be back at camp." Chiron smiled.

Percy and I both thanked Chiron, and left the office, heading out to the dining pavilion after hearing the conch shell.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Someone called from behind us.

We turned around, and it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Rachel! Hey!" I said, Percy looking slightly less comfortable.

"Who's this?" Rachel cooed, looking down at Grace and smiling. "Did Percy's mom have a baby?" Rachel asked, looking up at me.

I looked at Percy who was staring at the sky, looking like he was praying to some god that he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Percy, you didn't tell her?" I whispered.

"Gees, she's the oracle, I thought she'd have a vision or something.." He replied, pretending to get something out of his backpack.

"Rachel, this is Grace, our daughter." I told her.

Rachel looked at us dumbfounded. "What?"

"Percy and I are Grace's parents." I said. Percy shrugged in agreement.

She laughed nervously. "You and Percy. You and Percy had a daughter? Can that even happen?" She said asked completely shocked.

Percy snorted. "Oh, it can happen. Apparently demigods are really '_fertile_'." He said, making air quotes, making us both laugh, although Rachel didn't seem to find it quite as funny as we did.

"When'd this happen?" She asked, still completely confused.

"When'd what happen?" Percy asked. "When did Grace happen? Because she happened like 6 months ago." He said.

"Wow. I had no idea." Rachel said. "I didn't even know that you got pregnant Annabeth." Rachel said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." I told her. "I guess we thought you'd find out or something." I said, slightly embarrassed.

Rachel looked at Grace. She smiled at her, and Grace instinctively smiled back. "Well, she's very cute." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Percy and I both said happily in reply. "Well, we should probably be going to lunch." Percy said, as we smiled and waved and walked toward the dining pavilion.

"_You thought she would have a vision_?" I asked. "What's the matter with you?" I laughed.

"Gees, I don't know!" Percy laughed. "I guess she'd know. Aren't oracle's like supposed to like know _everything_?"

"I don't think so." I chuckled. "But I do know that _that_ was beyond awkward."

"Agreed." Percy said.

We stood in front of the dining pavilion, when I realized something.

"In which cabin is Grace going to stay, seaweed brain?" I asked him.

"_That_ is a very good question, wise girl." Percy answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Da du duuuuuuuun.<strong>

**What do the gods want?**

**muhahaha, you'll have to wait and find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukah to you all! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Rick Riordan owns PjatO

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!<strong>

**2012 is going to be AWESOME.**

**I can feel it.**

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I HAVE BEEN _SOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOO _BUSY. **

**And I have that jaw surgery I mentioned before tommorow...everyone cross their fingers that it goes well! I'm kind of afraid I'm going to fart when I'm under anesthesia ...hahaha. **

**HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!(: **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I watched as Percy wiped some mashed potatoes from Grace's cheek with a napkin. He and Grace were sitting with Grover at the Poseidon table, since Dionysus was being a stickler and wouldn't let me sit with them for dinner. Ironically enough, I was allowed to stay in Percy's cabin, but not sit at his table.

I was sitting at the Athena table with my siblings. There were a couple of new faces, two girls and a boy I hadn't met before. They all looked between 12 and 14 years old, and all had the emblematic grey eyes that belonged to every child of Athena.

"How have you and Percy been?" Malcolm asked me, taking my attention from Percy. I looked at him, not remembering what he had said.

"What?" I asked.

"_I said_, how have you and Percy been?" Malcolm chuckled.

I smiled embarrassedly. "We're doing great. We live in his parents old apartment, it's not far from our school, and his mom babysits Grace while we're at school."

"That's cool." He said, and my siblings nodded in agreement. "Hey-I don't think you've met our three newest campers. Isabelle, Jenna, and Carter." Malcolm said gesturing to the three of them. "Isabelle is 12, and Jenna and Carter are 13." Malcolm added. They waved, and I smiled and waved in return.

"I'm Annabeth. Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin." I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

I heard Percy call my name, and I turned around and saw about 7 girls from the Aphrodite cabin swarming Percy and Grace. I rolled my eyes, and excused myself from the table, my siblings just chuckling in agreement.

I walked over to the table, and saw that Percy was trying to be tell the Aphrodite girls, whom I didn't recognize, in the nicest possible way to back up from him and Grace. Grace already looked upset, so I squeezed in next to Percy and picked Grace up.

"Hey, how come _she_ get's to hold her?" One girl pouted.

"Because she's her _mommy_." Percy said, giving me a sign of relief. A few of the girls got an annoyed look on their face.

"Hey, ladies, if you want to see a really something _really _interesting, go talk to that guy right over there." Thalia said, suddenly appearing behind us, pointing at Nico who was angrily cutting up some chicken on his plate. "He can make jewels appear out of nowhere, but only for the hottest person he sees." She told them matter-of-factly.

They all got a sudden savage look on their faces and raced off to Nico's table, kicking and screaming at each other.

"Oh my gods! THALIA I HATE Y-" Nico yelped as all of the Aphrodite girls were swarming around him asking for jewelry.

"Hate is a strong word!" Thalia called, smiling as she and I both sat down next to Percy.

"Nico is going to be super pissed at you." Percy snorted, picking up Grace out of her high chair.

Thalia had a pleased smile on her face. "Oops." She laughed. "Hey, don't you three have to be in Olympus in like 3 hours?" Thalia said, looking at her watch.

"I didn't know that you could read a clock." Percy said, pretending to look astonished.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Watch it Jackson. I can make body parts _permanently_ numb." She said, walking away. Percy's eyes widened, and he turned around to face me.

"Well, in any case, we should get going." He said, looking at me. "Everything's packed, we're ready to go." He told me, but bouncing Grace playfully in his arms. She giggled hysterically, making everyone smile.

"Alrighty." I smiled. "I'm just going to go get everything then." I said, motioning to the cabins.

"I'm going to get Grace in the car then. We'll wait on you there." Percy smiled. I nodded in agreement and started over towards the cabins.

I gathered the two duffel bags Percy and I had, and headed out of my cabin. I walked to Half Blood Hill, where Thalia was leaning against her tree.

"Thals, can you help me with one of these bags?" I asked, pointing at a duffel bag.

"Sure." She said. "Hey, I forgot to tell you that I'm coming with you guys to Olympus. I thought Percy was going to tell you, but the seaweed brain forgot." She said.

"Oh, so you're riding with us? Cool." I said. "Do you want to talk to your dad or something?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, no. Artemis. Huntress stuff. It'd bore you to death. I promise." She laughed.

We walked down the hill together and saw Percy buckling Grace in. He was having a hard time because she was kicking her legs, constantly stopping him from being able to buckle her.

"OH MY _GODS_." Percy said, freeing his hands from the car seat buckles. "She. Won't. Stop. Kicking." Percy said, widening his eyes at Grace, causing her to giggle even more.

Thalia and I both stifled our laughter. "Here, Perce, I'll do it." I laughed. I buckled her in, in one attempt, and looked at Percy.

"How did-" Percy began completely astounded, but dropped what he was saying, losing all expression in his face. "I'm going to go start the car." He said flatly.

Thalia and I burst into laughter. Thalia then took her seat in the back next to Grace, and I got in the passengers seat next to Percy. He started the car, and we started down the road.

Thalia kicked the back of Percy's seat. "DUDE. Do you have to have your seat pulled _all the way back_?" She hissed.

I turned around and saw that Percy's seat was pulled far enough back for him to sit in it, since he was so tall. Which made it hard for Thalia to sit because there was barely any leg room for her.

"I can't help being tall!" Percy laughed. "Deal with it. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal to shock a driver while he is driving." He said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're lucky my namesake is in the car or else I would have let you drive your car into a tree." She said.

"No one harms the Camry." Percy said seriously. "She's very family friendly. And has great mileage."

Thalia snorted, and muttered something incoherent.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. <strong>

**_I know_. **

**I KNOW. **

** I feel like I _totally_ trolled you guys with this chapter, but I needed to give myself a platform so I'll have an excuse to keep writing. **

**And now I have one, so there will be more regular updates after this, I promise. **

**So happy new year!**

**..and PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

****

**-AnnaKate :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>So, my surgery went well! I thought that I would have been able to write more, but the pain is just now starting to ease up. Doctors don't emphasize post-op pain like they should. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to try to write some more while I'm still home. I'm going to be home until at least Wednesday, so a few days of writing can be squeezed in I think. **

**Sooooo, please review! :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"How long does it take to find a place to park in this place?" Percy sighed. "I told you we should have taken a cab. That's why cabs are so popular! You don't have to worry about finding a place to park."

"Or getting your car keyed." Thalia subtly added from the backseat.

"Or getting your car keyed!" Percy repeated with emphasis. Suddenly the car tires screeched as Percy hastily parked the car.

"Oh my gods Percy! Scare the daylights out of us, why don't you!" I breathed, immediately turning around in my seat to check on Grace. She was still asleep in her little soft pink dress I had dressed her in, with beige tights and little matching bow that was in her light brown curly hair.

"I had to park fast or that mental person right there would've taken it!" Percy said, pointing out the window at a black car.

"That's an elderly woman, Jackson!" Thalia said. "As _if_ she could have cut you off or something." She muttered.

"Hey, don't let the old age fool you! Those old ladies are vicious! They drive like maniacs!" Percy argued.

"Guys!" I said, interrupting their bickering. "Let's just get out before that 'vicious' old woman tries to run us over." I told them, opening my car door into the frigid winter air.

I opened the door to the backseat and got out Grace, who was starting to wake up. I pulled her car seat out of the car, and closed the door.

"Percy, do you have a blanket for Grace?" I called from the other side of the car, where Percy and Thalia were counting some drachmas for the doorman at the empire state building. We'd figured out that you didn't have to explain anything to the doorman if you gave him enough drachmas.

"Yep." Percy said, pocketing the drachmas and pulling a blanket of the back seat of the car, walking over to me, and placing it over Grace.

Thalia tapped my shoulder from behind me. "Do you want me to carry her?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, handing Grace to her. Thalia smiled. She loved Grace, not only because we'd named her after her, but because believe it or not, she had a soft spot for babies that no one knew about.

We crossed the street over to the empire state building, and entered the building. Percy handed the door man a few drachmas, and he nodded in comprehension, and pressed a button on a counter behind him.

We all headed into the elevator. I pressed a button, labeled with a Greek Omega, and the elevator door immediately closed, and the elevator shot up with incredible speed.

We all held onto the railings, and Grace started to cry, most likely from being suddenly surprised from the sudden change in speed. The elevator made a dinging noise, and the doors opened, revealing a small walkway in the clouds that led up to Olympus.

"Whoa…Annabeth." Percy gasped in amazement, as we all gazed in wonder at the temples scattered across the mountaintop where Olympus found itself.

"It's beautiful." Thalia breathed. "Annabeth, you did an amazing job with rebuilding this place."

I smiled. "Thanks. It took long enough for the temples to start showing up. I gave the builders the blueprints _forever_ ago." I laughed. "It's not even half way done, can you believe that?" I said.

"I guess time isn't really that much of a factor to the gods." Percy said. "But I still think it looks spectacular, wise girl." He smiled.

"Grace thinks so too." Thalia said, pointing to Grace, who had stopped crying, and had opened her eyes, and was looking around at Mt. Olympus.

"Awe." I chuckled, motioning for Thalia to let me take her out of her seat. I picked her up, and we all started up the stairs to the gods' throne room, where we had been asked to come.

We entered the throne room, and saw that all of the gods, including Hades, were all sitting in their thrones. I hadn't really expected for them all to be there, seeing as the only times that they were all together were at the summer and winter solstices. Since the winter solstice had already passed, it was probably very important that we had come.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis. And, Grace Jackson, daughter of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson." A voice announced.

We all bowed, and then looked up and saw that it was Hera who had spoken, who was looking about 10 feet tall like the other gods.

"We are pleased that you have come." Hera spoke, not to any one of us in particular.

"Who's she talking to?" Percy whispered in my ear. He stood closely behind me, and Thalia had walked over to Artemis' temple where she stood stiffly next to the goddess.

"I don't know." I whispered quickly in reply. I held Grace close to me, and I could feel her tiny hands clenching down on the fabric of my shirt on my shoulder. I automatically placed a hand on her back to give her a sense of ease.

Zeus cleared his voice. "I have called all the gods to this emergency council meeting to discuss the fate of the young Grace Jackson."

"The _fate_?" Percy spat. "You're contemplating to let her _live_?" He asked, outraged. I was to shocked to speak.

"Son, please calm down. There will be no harm done to the child." Poseidon told Percy. "I like her too much for that. She has quite a lot of hydrokinetic powers, believe it or not."

"So then what do you mean 'contemplate her fate'?" I asked, still holding tightly onto Grace.

Hera cleared her voice. "Seeing as how the child had received a considerable amount of powers from both of her godly grandparents, we believe that it would be better if she was raised here on Olympus, by the gods." Hera said. "She would be out of danger."

"No!" Percy and I both exclaimed simultaneously.

"There's no way that's happening. None of you were interested in keeping her until you found out she's powerful!" Percy argued. "Annabeth and I have been there for Grace since _before_ she was born. We are her _parents_. No one has the right except for _us_ to determine who will care for Grace. And we _will_ be the ones caring for her." Percy said.

The throne room got quiet. I could tell from the silence that Percy had made his point and that the gods were considering it.

A woman cleared her voice. It was Athena. "Hera, I do believe that the young man has a point." She said, her eyes locked on mine. "And after all, if we were to permit a child to be raised on Olympus, we would be directly interfering in its life, which is something we _all_ know is prohibited. And who's to say that our other offspring wouldn't desire to come live on Olympus? It would be anarchy if we were to truly go through with this." She said.

"She has a really big vocabulary." Percy whispered in my ear.

"I agree with what Athena said." Poseidon announced. "We should continue to let them rightfully raise their daughter, on the condition that as soon as she is old enough, she will go to Camp Half Blood as a year round camper." Poseidon said. "A compromise of some sort."

I hesitated. "We'll worry about it when we get there." I said to Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reivew! They encourage me to write more! I didn't get that many on my last chapter, I hope to see some more on this one! :) :) <strong>

**-AnnaKate :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, <strong>

**I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating. **

**I don't really have an excuse, but I've been completely consumed with school work. **

**I'M SORRY YOU GAISE! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE FOR BEING SO NICE AND UNDERSTANDING!**

**I feel uber guilty. **

**I'm going to try to update more, I promise, and I REALLY mean it, because without writing, everything I do seems so BORING.**

**So updates aren't going to be like every few days, expect them at once or twice a week, but PLEASE stay tuned! :)**

**And is anyone as excited about the Demigod Diaries as I am? :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Where are the stringed peas?" Percy asked, reading off a small piece of paper.

"They're over there by the baby foods and formula's." I said, motioning to a few aisles farther. Grace was sitting in the shopping cart, playing with a toy seahorse Percy had given her so she wouldn't be pulling items off shelves, like she had been before. She was babbling while she banged the poor toy seahorse against the side of the cart.

Percy nodded, and headed over to the baby aisle. I continued walking down the one I was already in with Grace. I took a few steps away from the cart to pick out a brand of cereal, when I realized I didn't hear Grace babbling anymore. I turned around a saw a hippie looking woman swinging a glowing pendant in front of Grace.

I swiftly moved in front of Grace, blocking her from the woman. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked sharply, indicating the pendant.

The woman took a step back, but then took a deep breath and seemed to almost relax. She had a strange look on her face, like a mixture of worry and satisfaction.

"Why I was just showing the child my necklace." She spoke, with a strange manner of pronouncing the 's' like a snake would.

I eyed the woman. "Well, you can stop now." I said, hastily pushing the cart down the aisle, and turning to I could find Percy.

I saw him heading in the same direction I was, a frantic expression on his face. He ran up to me, and pulled Grace out of the cart.

"There's definitely a monster in this place. The creepy hippie lady was swinging that glowing necklace in front of Grace had a snake tail. We need to get out of here." He said, starting to hurry out of the store.

I didn't miss a beat, and followed behind him. We were almost out of the store when Grace started to cry. I turned around and saw that the hippie lady had grown into a 10 foot tall snake-woman. The mortals in the store stared confusedly at her, most likely not sure what they were seeing. But nonetheless, the store fell completely silent.

"Echidna." I breathed, looking at Percy, who also had blatant realization across his face. He had fought her before when he was 12, in St. Louis, and had barely survived it.

"Annabeth. Take Grace and get out of here. I can handle this." Percy whispered, gently handing Grace to me and uncapping riptide.

I wanted to argue, but I didn't have an alternative. I slowly stepped back, out through the entrance, when someone _entering_ the store screamed. I turned around and saw Rachel Dare, who had quickly placed her hands over her mouth.

The scream has caused Echidna pickup large display stands and start throwing them across the store. She seemed to be aiming at exits, as if to block anyone from getting out. Everyone in the store scattered in all directions, and I only hoped that they would have found a way out.

Percy charged Echidna, but was having a hard time since she was chucking giant fruit and vegetable stands at him. I turned around and looked at the still completely shell shocked Rachel.

I locked my eyes on hers. "I need you to take Grace. And leave. Go to camp. Don't stop until you get there, and don't wait on us. Take cab or something, just get out of here. And don't let _anything _harm her." I said, handing Grace to her. She nodded numbly, and hurried out of the store.

Without a moment spare, and ran from the spot I had been standing, and narrowly missing a flying freezer full of microwavable dinners. I pulled a dagger out of the side of the jeans, and put on my Yankees cap.

Echidna flung racks of various school supply items at me, causing a couple of scissors to graze the side of my shoulder. Percy yelled something to distract her, only causing her to hurl more things. She tossed a large display in my direction, and I barely missed being flattened by it.

I got up, and frantically searched for Percy, who was pulling himself out from under a heap of bathroom cleaners. I quickly took off my Yankees cap, only long enough for him to see I was there, and then put it back on. He seemed to understand what I wanted him to do, and started running straight towards Echidna.

I sprinted behind Percy, but instead of stopping at where he had, and continued until I stood behind Echidna. I backed up a few paces, and started to run right at her, my dagger ready. I threw myself onto her, and sunk my dagger into her neck. With my hands still clenched on my dagger, I maneuvered myself off her, bringing down the weapon as I fell, Percy plunging riptide straight into her simultaneously.

I fell to the ground, my weapon clattering beside me. Echidna exploded into dust, leaving an entire aisle of canned goods looking like a ten ton sack of flour had been dumped on it.

I stood up and looked around for Percy. I saw him shaking monster dust off his clothes, and jogged towards him.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked out of breath, studying me. He gingerly touched my shoulder, and looked at me. "Where's Grace?" He asked.

"Rachel was here." I panted. "Rachel Dare. I gave her Grace and told her to go to camp. I think it'd be best if we headed there now. Before the cops show up." I said, looking at him.

"Good idea." He said, grabbing hold of my hand as we both ran out of the store. Percy stopped running in the parking lot, and seemed to be thinking.

"Are we going to take the car?" I asked, confused.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "But I hope _this_ works." He said. He then whistled loudly, and stared at the sky. A few minutes later, a small figure appeared in the sky, getting larger and more recognizable as it neared.

A Pegasus, Blackjack in fact, came to a stop in front of Percy.

"Can you take us to camp?" Percy asked him. He whinnied, and Percy smiled contentedly.

Seeing Percy talk to a horse that didn't actually answer was bizarre, but he had a telepathic connection with all types of horses, allowing him to communicate with them, unlike other demigods.

Blackjack whinnied again and Percy rolled his eyes.

"We can get doughnuts after, but right now we need to get to camp. You'll have to live without them." Percy told him.

He motioned for me to climb onto Blackjack, immediately mounting onto him after I did. The Pegasus took off instantly, sending us soaring over the Tri-beca area at high speeds.

"How fast can he get us there?" I asked Percy.

Percy pauses for a moment. "A few minutes." He answered.

"Oh, alright." I sighed, slightly leaning back onto Percy who was sitting behind me.

After about another ten minutes of flying, Blackjack suddenly swooped down, and came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the arena, where a certain camp fire sing along was being held.

Everyone in sitting in the circle in the campfire stopped singing, and stared at Percy and I, as we hopped off Blackjack. The Pegasus immediately took off, leaving Percy and I standing there in the awkward silence.

An Apollo camper looked at Percy and I, and knitted his eye brows. I noticed that Grover was sitting next to another satyr, who were both still holding their reed pipes against their mouths.

"Sing along emergency." Percy said, clearing his voice. "We were told that someone was holding their reed pipes upside down." He improvised, motioning to Grover.

Grover looked at his reed pipe. "Oh." He said, as he turned it around.

"Problem solved." I laughed awkwardly.

We both stood there for a couple of seconds, until Grover gawkily started playing his reed pipes again. Percy and I backed out of the circle and started running towards the big house.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, ooohhh I know, a leetle cliffy. <strong>

**But look at this as a gift, because you know I have to update in order to de-cliff-etize you all. **

**So PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews encourage me to write more!**

**Soo...the more reviews...the sooner the next chappy!**

**SO REVIEW! :) **

**-AnnaKate :) **


	24. I'M SO SORRY BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER

**Rick Riordan own PJatO and all that jazz**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. <strong>

**I KNOW. **

**I'M A TERRIBLE LIAR PERSON WHO SAID THAT SHE WOULD UPDATE BUT DIDN'T LIKE 3 MONTHS.**

**But, I got hit by a car. **

**Hahahhahah, TOTALLYY KIDDING. That would have been awful. **

**No, I turned into a slacker author. Which in my mind is super unfair to you guys. I have been ridiculously busy with school, and barely have time to b r e a t h e let alone update chapters. **

**And I totally deserve it if you guy's are pissed with me and whatever, **

**BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME I BEG YOU.**

**Now, I cannot in any way guarantee regular updates and stuff. I'm going to try, but o b v i o u s l y, I don't have that much perseverence. But I'm really going to try. **

**Really, I'm going to try. **

**So, if you love anything good in this world, please give me a chance and read the chapter and review. **

**It's kinda short, but I did my best to make it funny. So pretty pretty pretty _P R E T T Y _please R&R!**

**I really love all you dolls!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Finding Rachel and Grace at camp wasn't all that difficult.

It was more like a coincidence finding them, actually. Percy and I had run from the campfire where the sing along was being held straight to the big house, where Rachel, holding Grace, emerged in a shadow with Nico. The shadow was so dark that the three of them were barely visible, and I instantly knew that Nico had used shadow travelling to get them all there.

"Thanks gods!" Percy breathed, as we both started running harder, as to reach the porch of the big house.

Rachel seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw us, and gently handed Grace over to Percy. I was immediately at their sides, smiling at Grace with relief, since there wasn't a single scratch on her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rachel asked, leaning against the side of the wall. Nico stood awkwardly next to her, hands in his pockets.

"Blackjack." I answered. "And how did you get a hold of Nico so fast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Nico suddenly found something incredibly interesting about his shoes, and Rachel looked up at the ceiling pretending to notice something.

"Rachel." I said. "Helloo?"

"What? There's something on the ceiling I think.." She mumbled.

I looked up at the ceiling, and moved a little closer to her so I could figure out if there was anything she was looking at. "I'm no oracle but I think that you're avoiding a relatively normal question."

Percy leaned sideways and looked up at the ceiling. "I can see a really rusty nail though." He said blankly.

Rachel and I turned to look at him, and Nico looked up from his shoes.

"Slow clap it out for Jackson." Nico said, sarcastically starting to clap his hands. Rachel rolled her eyes. Grace giggled happily and starting clapping along with Nico.

Percy looked at Grace, and then looked at me. He also muttered something about Nico turning her into a traitor but I pretended not to hear anything.

"So how about we drop the whole weird question thing…?" Rachel laughed uneasily.

"THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!"

We all turned around and saw two middle school aged boys fall out from behind a bush about 15 yards away. One, who by the looks of his perfect hair and double popped collar polo shirt, was from Aphrodite, and the other, who was unmistakably a son of Hermes by the looks of his facial expression.

"Do you think they can see us?" The Aphrodite one asked the other, quite loudly. The Hermes kid looked up at the sky and muttered something like 'how is this even possible?'

"I think they can hear you!" Percy called, sarcastically giving them a thumbs up.

"Nice diaper bag!" The Hermes kid retorted/yelled, trying to see bad-ass but failing miserably.

"Thanks. It's from the new American Apparel man-bag line!" Percy called back.

"NO WAY!" The Aphrodite kid squealed. "THEY'RE ALREADY OUT? OHEMGEE."

The Hermes kid groaned, and pulled the kid away and headed to the arena most likely, while the Aphrodite kid tried to explain that man-bags were going to be in next season.

I turned around to look at Rachel and Nico, who both looked beyond mortified. I was trying to hold in my laughter for their sake. Percy turned around also, and smirked delightedly.

They said nothing as Percy and I both did our best to keep straight faces while looking at the two of them.

Percy tried to clear his voice to say something, but started laughing. "Uh- thanks for holding on to Grace. We're going to get something to eat." I said, putting a sincere effort not to laugh, as a took Percy's hand and turned him around.

He was still laughing as we walked along, and only stopped to breathe, and yell "Always use protection you two!" as we walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a heart and review..for charity. <strong>

**Haha, the PRFAK. **

**Please-review-for-Anna-Kate. **

**So yeah, please review. It'll encourage me. :)**

**You guys are awesome if you review!**

**Thanks, AnnaKate :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rick Riordan owns PJatO**

* * *

><p><strong>HEY YOU GAISE!<strong>

**I'm on spring breakkk!**

**But I have to fly to my dad's saturday, so I'm going to try to update a few times until then, but I doubt that I'll update once I'm there to be honest.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE! Like 350 reviews would be awesome :)**

**Anyway, I watched daddy daycare last night, and it kinda triggered this.**

**So please review if you want to read more! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth, please come with me to the canoeing classes." Percy complained. "I need someone to help me with these kids." He groaned, slumping onto the table at the dining pavilion. "They're all little monsters." He said in a muffled voice, since he basically had his arms over his head.

I looked over at Grace, who was sitting in her highchair next to the table, eating cheerios. "Percy, you do realize that you _are_ a dad, right? You should be fine with little kids. You're usually great with them.

Nico and Rachel scooted in next to me, holding their trays with breakfast on it.

"What're we talking about?" Rachel asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Jackson?" Nico asked, pointing with butter knife at Percy.

I put some more cheerio's on Grace's tray. "Percy wants me to help him with the 'guppies' canoeing group." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my gods. You poor soul." Rachel gasped.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. "What's wrong with them?"

"They are the most vicious and annoying 6 to 9 year old from the Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite cabins. Mr. D only gives them to head counselors that he hates." Nico shuttered. "I had them once last spring. I wanted to kill myself."

Percy groaned something, and then sat up and picked Grace up out of her high chair, and sat her on his lap.

"Why can't all little kids be a great as you?" Percy asked her. She looked at him, and then attempted to palm one of the biscuits on his breakfast plate. Percy took it out of her hand, and then cut it into little pieces so that she could eat them.

"Alright, I'll help you with the children from hades." I sighed, looking at Percy. "But we will need someone to babysit Grace." I said.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Rachel immediately volunteered.

"Oh, okay, great." I said. "Percy, we should probably get going then." I said, getting up out of my seat.

"Don't seem so eager." He told me. "They'll steal your soul." He said.

* * *

><p>line break<p>

* * *

><p>Percy and I stood on the docks with a group of 15 6 through 9 year olds as the rain poured down on us. Usually, it <em>never<em> rained at camp. But apparently Dionysus decided it was too dry, and chose to douse us in water, right as we were planning on going canoeing.

Of course, it wouldn't have really been a problem for Percy and I to go canoeing in the rain, because we had canoed in much worse circumstances, and Percy was able to will himself to stay dry.

But none of that really mattered if you had a large group of little kids.

"We should probably go to the dining pavilion and try to play a game there or something." I whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy nodded. He clapped his hands together, and smiled at the group of kids who all looked extremely put out.

"Who wants to play a game?" Percy asked them. They all said nothing, they just stared at us with big eyes. "We'll get out of the rain." He added.

I only heard a few sniffles and a few kids cough. "C'mon, let's go." I said. "Race to the dining pavilion!" I said.

The kids all started shuffling forward, but none of the tried to race.

Once we got to the dining pavilion, Percy and I made hot chocolate for all the kids, who all drank it in silence.

While we were passing everything out, I leaned next to Percy. "They seem pretty fine to me." I whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy looked at me like I was disturbed. "You just wait." He said shakily.

I turned around to pass out more drinks to the kids, until one pulled on my ponytail.

I grimaced, and turned to face the little girl who'd done it. "Yes?" I asked, looking at her.

She shook her cup that was empty, and smiled a fake smile. "I need more."

_Definitely Aphrodite_, I thought.

"Please?" I said, looking at her.

"Yes." She said flatly, staring at me.

"HEY BLONDIE!" I heard someone on the other side of me call. I looked around and saw a husky looking 7 year old looking at me.

I looked up at Percy who was gritting his teeth while he passed out more cups. "Her name is Annabeth, Taylor." Percy said.

"Sure." He mumbled. "Why are you so short?" He asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken slightly off guard by his strange question.

"Why are you so short? You look like a sissy." He said.

"I doubt sissy's win a war with a titan." I mumbled, brushing off his comment.

After Percy and I had given everyone as much hot chocolate as they could drink, he stood up on a table.

"Let's play a game!" He said enthusiastically, but sadly, nobody reacted. "Alrighty then.." He muttered. "It's a game where you say what animal you'd be if you were one, and what you'd do." Percy said. "I used to play it at school."

One little girl shot her hand up in the air. I pointed at her. "Alright, you. What's your name?" I asked.

"Lydia." She said. I guessed she was from Apollo by her blonde hair and by her music note bow in her hair.

"Alright, Lydia, what animal would you be?" Percy asked her.

"I'd be a drum." She said very seriously.

"What? That's not an animal." Percy said. "Think of another one."

"IT IS AN ANIMAL!" She screamed. "YOU'RE ALL LYING!" and then she sat down, crossed her arms and stared at Percy and I.

"Okay, someone with an animal that's _not_ a drum" I asked.

An 8 year old boy raised his hand. "Okay, you. Blake." Percy said. "What animal would you be?"

"I'd be a raccoon." Blake said.

"That's cool." Percy said. "And if you were a raccoon, what would you do?"

Blake thought for a moment. "I'd eat the famers corpse." He said.

I chuckled slightly. "You mean crops." I smiled. Blake looked at Percy and I very seriously.

"I know what I said." He replied, his eyes wide.

"Can you talk to unicorns Because you can talk to horses." One kid asked, as he banged on the table with his mug very loudly.

"Um, no." Percy answered. "Why are you banging that on the table."

"I always do this until someone answers me." He said.

"We put frogs in Max's shoes!" A little boy most likely from Hermes announced.

"You were supposed to keep that a secret Ryan!" a girl, most likely his sister called. "Do you even know what secret's are?" She yelled.

Ryan stood up on the table looking very angry and yelled "SECRETS ARE FROGS!"

* * *

><p>linebreak<p>

* * *

><p>Percy and I both ran to Rachel when we saw she had Grace.<p>

"Thank the gods good children still exist." I breathed, picking up Grace. She seemed pretty tired, and looked like she was falling asleep.

Percy put his arms around the two of us. "If I ever am asked if I can control pee again I'm going to go postal." He breathed.

"Mr. D wanted to know if you could take the guppy group for the rest of the week." Rachel laughed.

"Tell him I'd rather be shot in the foot." I told her.

"Really?" she said.

"No. But tell him we're not going to do it." Percy answered for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's kinda weird right? I know. But hopefully you guys liked it. AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>

**Thanks, AnnaKate :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Annabeth POV:**

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I opened my eyes and the red numbers that indicated it was 6:00am were glaring at me. I shut my eyes.

"Perce." I mumbled, turning around to face him. "Time to get up." I reached over to poke him, but he wasn't there.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and he _was_ gone. Confused, I got out of bed and walked over to Grace's room. I walked over to her crib and saw her standing up in her crib waiting for me. She put out her little arms and sniffled her little nose.

I picked her up out of her crib, and then wrapped a blanket around the two of us and started towards the kitchen. Surely Percy was already awake and making breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, only to find no one there. I started to get a little concerned. I opened a cabinet to make Grace some breakfast, and found a note. It was Percy's handwriting.

_Annabeth-_

_Sorry if you're freaking out because I'm not home, but it was an emergency. Chiron called last night while you were sleeping and told me to come to camp ASAP. He wanted me to wake you up too, but someone needed to stay here with Grace till morning. Something happened at the camp. Well, someone happened. No, like _three_ someones happened. Apparently the big three each sired a new child. Only, they're all under five years old and have been attracting big, dangerous, and highly lethal monsters. Chiron needed some help immediately. He wants you to come too and he's also called Nico and Thalia. I'll meet you at camp. Also, don't bring Grace. It's apparently too dangerous for her right now, according to Chiron. He even sent the kids that aren't yearrounders home. It sounds like it's pretty serious. So, basically by the time you're reading this I'll most likely be on my way to camp. Call me when you get to camp, and I'll meet you on the hill. _

_I love you, and please don't get too worried. _

_Percy. _

_Ps, give Grace a kiss for me. _

I stared at the paper for a minute. _Three _kids of the big three? This was extremely unusual. And this meant Percy had a new little brother or sister.

I looked at Grace. She was trying to crawl out of my arms and was reaching for the cheerios on the counter. My head was reeling, but I tried to keep it rational. These three little kids obviously _weren't_ an accident.

I sat Grace in her high chair and gave her some cheerios. I started packing our bags. I didn't know how long we would be gone, so I packed enough clothes for about a week for the two of us. I noticed that Percy hadn't brought very much, so I packed stuff for him too.

I grabbed my phone that was sitting on my nightstand, and called Sally.

"_Hello?_" Sally answered.

"Hey Sally, it's Annabeth. There's kind of an emergency at camp. Percy went to camp last night and he left a note. He said that Chiron needed us, and specifically said not to bring Grace."

"_You want me to watch her?" _ Sally asked.

"Do you mind?"

"_Oh, of course not. Bring her on over._" Sally replied.

"Thank you _so_ much Sally. Seen you in about half an hour." I said, hanging up the phone.

I put the phone in my pocket, and walked out of the room with my bags. I went into the kitchen and saw that Grace was finishing up her cheerios.

She looked at me, and then started turning her head, like she was looking for someone, while she kept saying "Dada?"

I picked her up. "Daddy went to camp to help someone." I told her as I carried her to her bedroom and got her dressed. "Mommy is going to have to leave too. But we'll be back soon, I promise." I said, trying to reassure her. She looked up at me and started crying.

I finished getting her dressed and picked her up and tried to calm her down. She didn't like being without either of us, and we both hated being without her.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I headed down to the street, got my car, and buckled Grace up and headed towards Sally's place, which coincidentally was only a few blocks away.

I rang the doorbell. The warm August breeze felt nice. I looked at Grace and smiled. "Are you excited to see Grandma?" I asked. Grace giggled. She loved Sally.

"_Come on up!_" I heard Paul say through the intercom as the door buzzed. I walked into the building and got in the elevator and rode to Sally and Paul's floor.

Before I could even knock, Sally opened the door. "Gracie!" She said happily. Grace smiled as I handed her to Sally.

"Hey Annabeth." Paul said. "How've you been?"

"Hey, Paul. I've been great, but there's apparently a big emergency at camp. I'm not quite so sure what's going on but it sounded pretty serious." I said.

"Uh oh." Sally said. "Well, we won't keep you for much longer. You need to get to camp." Sally said. She understood that when the camp called to say there was an emergency, they weren't kidding.

I kissed Grace on her forehead and told her I loved her, said goodbye and thank you to Sally and Paul for agreeing to help me out on such short notice, and headed out the door.

*linebreak*

I was nearing camp, so I called Percy.

"_Hello?" _ He answered, but I could barely hear him. There was something that sounded an awful lot like a storm and war mixed in together.

"Percy? What's that noise?" I asked.

"_You'll see. Are you here_?" He asked.

"Just about." I answered.

"_Alright, I'm coming to meet you_." He said, and hung up.

Confused, I parked my car at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill and got out. I saw Percy running down the hill. He was wearing armor and holding riptide, along with what looked like _my_ armor.

I ran up to him. He looked pretty beat up. He was sweaty, and had dirt and scratches everywhere. I gave him a hug.

"Annabeth." He sighed. "Thank the gods you're here."

"Okay, _what_ is going on?" I demanded.

Percy took a deep breath. "They're nuts. The kids are nuts. Here, put on this armor." He said. I took the armor from him, and he helped me put it on.

"Basically, each of the three gods had kids. And they all have powers, except they already know how to use them. The littlest, I think her name was Julie, just threw a temper tantrum and caused a tornado to touchdown in the strawberry fields."

I looked at Percy. "Whoa." I said, a little shocked. "So why are we wearing armor?" I asked.

"Because Hades' kid like to make skeleton warriors erupt from the earth." Percy answered. "Now, they are the size of four year olds, but they're still little skeletons with swords. It's creepy." He said.

I looked at Percy. "We should probably head up there then." I suggested.

Percy nodded, and we both took off up the hill. When we reached the top, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Lighting was striking at random, the water fountains were spewing water like a fire engine, and there were miniature skeleton warriors all over the place.

In other words, total and complete chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeey you guys. I'm really sorry for not updating. At all. But I this idea pop into my head. It's at least a couple of chapters worth. <strong>

**I basically got home from visiting my dad, and I'm leaving on vacation with my mom on wednesday. So I'm going to _try_ to finish my little idea up before I leave for vacation. But if i don't, I'll only be gone for like a week and I don't start school until September something. **

**You guys are truly awesome for sticking around! Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you guys! Here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And _pleasssssssse, _REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Chaos is kind of an understatement for what you would call the total pandemonium that was going on. Bits of paper, pieces of armor, and plants were flying around. Water was drenching basically everything. Lightning was striking at random, singeing multiple bushes and shrubs. Mini skeleton warriors were wreaking havoc on statues, and actual people.

"Oh my _gods_." I said, looking around. Most of the older campers and counselors were out in the mess, trying to take care of things, and some were instructing campers to get inside the big house.

Thalia appeared behind me. "Hey," She panted. "No time to explain. I'm trying to get a hold of Michael. He's the five year old causing the lightning." She said, sounding out of breath. "Move!" She shrieked, pushing Percy and I onto the ground, as we watched lightning strike where we had just been standing.

"Thanks." I breathed, as Thalia helped us both up. She still looked about 15 years old, although she would have been at least 24 by now.

"You're welcome. I just need you guys to get Hanna. She's Percy's sister. Nico's getting Luna. Be careful." She said, as she ran off.

I looked at Percy. "You have a little sister. Congrats." I said, looking at him.

"I don't think that's the word we'd use in this kind of situation." He said, slicing an arm off a skeleton as he did so. "Wait, I think I see her…" Percy muttered as he started running.

I followed him until we were behind cabin 7, where a very frightened looking Apollo kid had just come out screaming.

"Get to the big house!" I told the kid. He just kept screaming though.

Percy and I crept behind the cabin, where a little girl, no older than four, stood. She had light freckled skin, curly brown hair, and the exact same eyes as Percy. She reminded me of Grace a little. She looked like she was crying, but she was also staring at a hose, which then start spraying water everywhere, drenching Percy and I in water. Except Percy stayed dry, and I didn't.

The girl looked at Percy quizzically. "You're not wet." She noticed.

"Nope." Percy said, studying his arm to see that they were dry. "My name is Percy Jackson. And I believe that you're my little sister." He said, squatting down to the little girl's height. He held out his hand.

"But I don't know you." She said, looking at Percy's hand.

"That's okay. I don't know you either. But I'm 100 percent sure that _you_ and _me_ are brother and sister. See, we have the same dad. Poseidon." He told her. She seemed to be calming down. Percy's hand was still out, and she shook it.

"I'm Hanna." She said. She looked nervous. She was wearing a little dress that looked pretty dirty, but it was probably from the small scaled war going on outside.

"Nice to meet you Hanna. Like I said, I'm Percy." He said.

Hanna looked up at me. "Who is she?" She asked, pointing at me. "Is she my sister too?"

Percy looked at me and knitted his eyebrows. "No, she's not your sister. Well, she's sort of your aunt or cousin. Her name is Annabeth." He explained.

"Annabeth." She repeated. "So we're family?" She asked.

I looked at Percy. "Here at camp, we're all like a great big family." I told her. She smiled. "So I have more brothers or sisters?" She asked. She seemed interested in the thought of having family here.

"Well, you have a brother named Tyson. He's a Cyclops." I said. "That means he has one eye."

"Did the other one break?" She asked, confused.

"Not exactly." Percy chuckled. "And then you have Grace."

"Who's Grace?" Hanna asked. "Is she _your_ sister?"

"No. I'm Grace's daddy," Percy told her. "And Annabeth is her mommy. Grace is our daughter. She's still a baby though, but it makes _you_ her cousin." He explained.

Hanna looked a little confused. "So I have a baby cousin?" She asked.

"That's right." I said, kneeling down next to the two of them. "Hey Hanna, do you want to try to stop all of the storms and water?" I asked her.

Hanna shut her eyes. The wind stopped blowing and the sound of rushing water stopped.

"Thanks Hanna." Percy said. He stood up. "How about we head to the big house? We'll get you all cleaned up and get you some clean clothes and some food. Do you like chocolate milk?"

"No, I like strawberry milk." She giggled. Percy made a face.

"Okay. Well we can get you some strawberry milk, Hanna." I told her, smiling. She seemed like a pretty sweet little girl.

We started walking towards the big house, until Hanna started screaming and jumped up onto me. I picked her up, and saw a little skeleton warrior, and Nico tackling it. Water started gushing all around our feet and lighting black spikes started shooting out of the ground. Hanna started crying, also causing something that looked suspiciously like a threatening storm cloud to form above us.

"Nico!" Percy shouted. "Not cool! You're freaking her out!"

Nico pulled out his sword and chopped the skeleton's head off. He stood up quickly. "Uh…sorry. I have to go find the three year old causing this mess." He said. "Oh, and by the way, if you _ever_ let _your_ kid cause this kind of damage I swear to the gods I will-"

"Give them a great big hug!" I interrupted him, for the sake of the frightened 4 year old I was holding.

"I don't understand you people." Nico said, walking off, muttering something about how this camp needed a lake of Ritalin to dump all of the campers in.

Percy and I shook our heads at Nico and then hurried on to the big house. That was, until a little blonde boy sprinted past us, followed by a _very_ angry looking Thalia.

"I HATE KIDS!" Thalia shouted, running after the little boy.

Hanna, who happened to still be clinging to me looked at me sadly.

"Oh, she's just talking _her_ little brother." I reassured her.

When we got to the big house, I set Hanna down, but she continued to stay around me and Percy's legs. We found a place to sit. We noticed that we were the only one's to get a hold of our toddler-demigods.

A bunch of campers were camped out in the big house. Chiron had apparently sent the majority of the summer campers temporarily home, since it was pretty dangerous out there. But still, there were at least thirty people sitting around the big house. It was mostly people from my cabin, Ares, and Apollo, since they're primarily yearrounders.

I sat down on a bench with Hanna, and Percy got up to look for some strawberry milk for her. I sat Hanna on my lap and brushed some hair out of her face.

"So Hanna, tell me a little about yourself." I said, looking at the little girl. She seemed a little lost and sad. But being only three years old than she was when I had arrived at camp, I had a lot of sympathy for the little girl.

Hanna looked at her shoes. "Well, I'm almost five." She said. "And I like pink things. And I can swim. And make those twisty things happen. And scary monsters find me all the time." She sighed.

"I was seven when I came here you know." I told her. "I kind of know how you're feeling. When's you're birthday?" I asked her.

"August 30th." She answered.

"Well, I guess you and Percy have birthdays close together than! His is on August 18th." I told her. She smiled.

"How old is he turning?" She asked.

"Nineteen. He's still eighteen right now though." I answered. I looked at Hanna, who seemed to be thinking.

"But isn't he a daddy? And he's not a grown up yet?" She asked curiously. I felt a twinge a guilt when she asked that. Even a four year old realized that we were young parents.

"Yes, Percy's a dad. But it's okay, because we love Grace very much and it doesn't matter how old you are. But it _is _better to wait until you're a grown up to have kids, for the record." I told her.

Hanna nodded, and Percy arrived with her strawberry milk. "So, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled. "We were just talking." I said.

Then, when things were peaceful for a couple of seconds, Hanna started screaming and pointing. Through the window you could see the teeny skeleton warriors and a ton of lightning bolts striking everywhere.

Except when I looked closer, the skeleton warriors weren't tiny, and the lightning bolts were considerably larger than the ones that had been striking before.

Nico and Thalia were having a little war of their own out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, why were they fighting? If you review, I'll post the next chapter!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**thanks, annakate :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey you guys! Thank you _so _much to everyone who reviewed! I figured out that you can look at the amount of hits your story has had, and this story has been viewed over _42,149 times!_**

**You guys, this is amazing. I love all of you guys! :)**

**Oh, yeah, so here's a chappie :) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I handed Hanna off to a girl from Apollo who seemed semi-friendly, and Percy and I made our way outside to where Thalia and Nico were.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU SICK SON OF A-" Thalia screamed at Nico until Grover, who was incidentally also there, interrupted.

"Thalia, _there are children present!_" He yelled from across the field, pointing at two small children who were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Yeah Thalia!" Nico shouted angrily. "There are children present!"

Thalia's eyes turned murderous, and blue sparks were surrounding her. She started to charge, but I quickly stood in front of her and held her back. Percy was holding back a struggling Nico, who kept shouting "That's right! Come at me bro!"

"Shut up Nico!" Thalia snarled. "YOU'RE ANNOYING AND NO ONE LIKES YOU."

"GET SOME! GET SOME!" Nico sneered back. He kept trying to wriggle out of Percy's grasp.

"Oh, _as if_ I'd want to 'get some' from some hormonal son of Hades WHO PLAYS WITH _DOLLS!_" Thalia screamed.

Nico was going to shout something back, but instead he shook his head. "They weren't dolls, they were collector figurines." He said under his breath.

"Give up dude," Percy told him. "She totally got you on that one." He said as he let go of Nico. I went ahead and let go of Thalia too.

"Has anyone seen the kids?!" Grover asked, panicking.

"Boo!" A little girl with tan skin, and curly light brown hair, and big brown eyes said. She looked about three or four years old, and seemed like a major troublemaker. She was wearing little red shorts with a polka dotted red and white shirt that had a lady bug on it. She was also holding hands with a teeny skeleton warrior that somehow was wearing a skirt fashioned out of leaves.

"She's frigging everywhere with that creeper skeleton!" Nico said, wide eyed, pulling on his hair.

"He my friend!" The little girl cried.

"Luna! He does not talk. He does not play. He just follows you around! And _he_ is wearing a skirt!" Nico said, frustrated.

At that, the little girl, Luna, started to cry. And jagged black rocks started to erupt out of the ground.

"OH MY GODS I HATE KIDS." Nico cried, and waved his hand and made the rocks disappear. I walked up to Luna, and picked her up.

"Hey Luna." I said calmly. "I'm Annabeth. Don't listen to Nico. He's dumb." I told her.

She stopped crying, and looked at me. She studied my face, and said flatly, "Your hair yellow."

I looked at the other, who seemed kind of confused. "Uh, yeah. I have blonde hair." I laughed uneasily.

"It curly. Like me." She said, touching my hair. "Jeff want yellow curly hair too." She told me.

"Who's Jeff?" Percy asked.

"He's the skeleton." Nico said, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, pulling on his hair. "She named him Jeff." He sighed.

"Okay, well we'll see about that." I told her. "How about in the meantime we get you cleaned up? We can get you some food too." I said. Luna just nodded her head.

"Where's Michael?" Thalia asked, looking around for the little boy that had been standing there before.

Lightning stuck about a foot away from Luna, Percy and I, and we all jumped back. Luna started crying, and I could hear little snickers from behind a near by tree.

"Michael! You get back here!" Thalia shouted, charging behind the tree. She came back out from behind it holding a little blonde haired boy with Thalia's electric blue eyes and soft white skin. He was sticking his tongue out.

"You're a poophead!" He told Thalia.

"Oh, that's original." She muttered, while she rolled her eyes. "Do you want food?" She asked him.

"Do you guys have any man meat?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Thalia. "Men need to eat man meat. And they use old spice. Like real men."

"No. We have small children meat." Thalia replied, looking at him. "We don't tolerate annoying little boys here. Just so you know." She said, looking at Michael.

Michael's eyes got big and he put his hands over his mouth. "I can be good I promise." He said quickly.

"You'd better." Thalia told him. She set him down near where I was standing.

"Alright, who wants lunch!" Percy suggested.

"I do!" Grover shouted. "Enchiladas?"

"Um, I sure we could get the nymphs to whip something up?" I said.

Grover high fived Nico. "Getting' enchiladas man!"

*linebreak*

We had managed to get all three of the little kids to go to sleep after lunch. Percy and I had called Sally and told her that it was safe to bring Grace up, and Chiron had called the other campers and told them it was also safe for their return. But, he had also called the mothers of the three children. They apparently didn't know that their kids were at camp yet, and were most likely apprehensive about leaving their small children at a camp year round.

Currently, all of the camp counselors were gathered around the ping pong table, and we were discussing what we were going to do with this 'demi-tots', as Travis Stoll had called them.

"Someone needs to call there parents and take the little farts home." Clarisse said flatly. "This is a training camp, not a babysitter's backyard."

"Clarisse, that's already out of the question. They're staying here. They were all attracting monsters at a really young age, which is basically unheard of." I sighed. "Well, not completely.."

"Oh, okay." Clarisse said, slamming down her ping pong paddle and squishing Connor Stoll's hand. "Since _you're_ a _parent_, you can call the moms!" She said. She walked off, but not before stealing some ten year old's soda and downing it.

I looked around the table. "Are you guys going along with this?" I asked. Everyone was quiet. "Okay, Percy and I can call Hanna's mom. But Thalia and Nico call Michael and Luna's mom. Deal?" I asked.

"Fine." Thalia mumbled. Nico just nodded his head. The two of them were still mad at each other.

"Everyone's excused." I said, and everyone got up and left. "Thalia, Nico, how about we stay here and call the parents?" I asked.

They both made faces at each other and sat down at opposite sides of the table. Percy was sitting next to me, and he pulled out a phone from a nearby drawer.

"So before we get started, which one of you is going to explain why you started a small scaled war in the common area?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. He said it in this weirdly serious tone of voice.

"Percy, why are you talking like that?" I asked, looking at him.

He cleared his voice. "Sorry. I was using my dad voice." He coughed. "It seemed like a good idea ten seconds ago."

"Your _dad_ voice?" Thalia asked skeptically. "That is possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." She said.

"Hey, no discussing his stupidity until you tell us why you two were fighting!" I said, trying to defend an outraged looking Percy. "You're not stupid, your head is just full of kelp." I told him quickly. I turned back to Thalia and Nico. "Spill."

"Nico asked me why I kept 'bringing sexy back'!" Thalia exploded, standing up and pointing at Nico.

"HEY, YOU TOTALLY WANT A SLICE OF NICO PIE!" Nico yelled, getting up out of his seat. He turned his head to me. "Not that I blame her or anything. I understand that I'm _very _tempting."

"_I am a huntress!" _Thalia argued. "I am a maiden for life! What part of that don't you understand?!" Thalia demanded.

"Whoa, cool it!" Percy said, raising his voice over theirs in his 'dad voice' again. Thalia and Nico both immediately sat back down in their seats and got quiet.

"Hey, it worked!" Percy said lightly. He turned to me. "See, it _does_ work."

I chuckled nonchalantly, and then turned to Thalia and Nico. "Okay." I said, placing my hands on the table. "Nico, you do understand that Thalia will never reciprocate any feelings towards you, right?"

"Okay, well then _why_ did she kiss _me_?" He asked.

Me and Percy's jaw dropped. "She _what_?"

And with that, Nico was hit with 500 volts of electricity, rendering him unconscious, and a murderous looking Thalia at the other side of the table.

"He said too much." Thalia said, looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, betcha didn't see that coming did ya? Hehe :)<strong>

**Well you guys, I'm going to on vacation to Spain for ten days, and I don't know if I'll be able to post. If I don't post, please know that I'm still writing and there'll be chappies when I get back! **

**And to those of you that have already started school, good luck!**

**Thanks, Annakate :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated since this summer. And it's almost November. But in my defense, when did it become the end of October? It seems like two minutes ago it was August. **

**ANYWAY, I found this chapter that I forgot to post. And I'm going to write a little Halloween chapter right after this one is posted! I just want to apologize to all my loyal followers. You guys are the BEST! I love you all!**

**And since I am a forgetful person, feel free to remind me when I haven't updated in a while. I have craaaploads of work this school year. Teachers have something against juniors. It's ridiculous. Anywho, please read and review. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M REALLY REAAAAALLLY SORRY.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Thalia!" I cried. Percy was trying to wake up Nico by 'tapping' his face, although it seemed more like slapping.

"He swore he'd never _ever_…articulate those words ever again." She said meekly. "I didn't think he'd pass out."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so I knew he'd pass out. But to be honest he seems like a lightweight. I figured he'd be awake now." She said.

Percy had grabbed some nectar and was feeding it to Nico. Nico started stirring and coughing, and he slowly sat up.

Nico tried to say something, but it wasn't comprehensible. He swatted Percy away with his hands, and then he passed out again.

"I'm just going to go ahead and take him to the infirmary." Percy said, slumping Nico over his shoulder. He muttered something about 'too many Twinkies' and walked out the door.

I turned to Thalia. "Do you want to explain, or…?" I enquired. Thalia rolled her eyes, and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"It was one time. It was stupid. And I regret it. Never happening again." She said, as she tapped lightly on the table.

"Alright…" I sighed, looking out the window and watching Percy accidentally drop Nico, then look around to see if anyone was watching, then placing him back on his shoulder and walking on as if nothing had happened.

"You promise you won't say _anything_?" Thalia asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"I promise." I said. "But _Nico_? C'mon Thals. You can do better than that!" I laughed.

Thalia got a look of outrage. "Hey, he's not a little 12 year old anymore!" She argued. "And need I remind you that I knew that the kelp brain that knocked _you_ up and _I_ didn't ever say _anything_." She said.

"_Fine_." I sighed. "I won't say anything."

Just then, Percy ran through the door, looking kind of startled. "Okay, so there are like four moms out there who _all _want to talk to us." He panted.

"Four? But there are only three kids." Thalia said, looking at Percy and me.

"Well…yeah, one of them is _my_ mom with Grace." Percy said. "But the other moms…they're scaring me. Go over there and talk to them. They might like hearing that their kids have to live here come from a fellow parent?" He suggested.

"Hey, you're a parent too!" I protested.

"Tell ya what, I'll go get Grace…and you…can…Oh look a spider!" He called, then ran out the door.

I screamed. I hated spiders. Then I came to my senses and realized that there probably was _not_ a spider.

Suddenly Percy stuck his head in the door. "Oh, and Chiron let them in, not me." He added quickly. Then he ran back outside.

I quickly stuck my own head out the side of a window. "Was there really a spider?"

"Yeah, like the size of a potato!" Percy yelled back in reply, running outside.

"Ha ha, I can't believe you shared your DNA with that." Thalia laughed.

"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well I guess I should go out there…all alone…" I said, tracing patterns on the table, then looking up at Thalia.

"Fine. I'll go." She said, and we both started out the door.

We walked out of the big house, and sure enough there were three women who looked around their mid-twenties. I could see Sally and Percy, who was holding Grace, near camp borders. He was probably saying bye to Sally. I wanted to see Grace, but there were three very distressed looking mothers standing in front of me.

"Where's Hanna?" A small brunette women asked. "Is she safe? Where is she? Can I see her?" She asked.

One looked like she was crying, but she was yelling at another and saying things like "Who stole my kid?" and "They took him because he's the cutest one out of all of them!"

Basically they were all making a lot of noise and freaking the nymphs out. I tried shushing them, but it didn't work. I secretly hoped I wouldn't ever turn into such a freak-o parent like them.

I cleared my voice and spoke loudly over all of them. "Listen!" I called over them. "All of your kids are safe and fine and they are all currently taking a nap. Now, please come inside and Thalia and I will talk to you all personally. Except whomever Luna's mom is…you're going to have to wait until Nico is conscious again."

A taller black haired woman's eyes got big. I held my hands up. "She's the one that struck him with lightning." I told her, pointing at Thalia.

"Okay, so who is Michael's mom?" Thalia asked. I woman with white blonde hair and fair skin, aka the crazy one, raised her hand. Thalia motioned her inside.

Just then Nico came staggering up. "Oh, there's Nico!" I told Luna's mom. "You can go with him, he'll explain everything." I said.

That left me with Hanna's mother. I waved at Percy who was headed towards the dining pavilion with Grace.

"I'm Kathryn Veropolis, Hanna's mother." The woman said nervously.

I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. Don't worry, you're daughter is in the safest place on earth for children like her. People like me, and Thalia, and everyone here." I reassured her.

I started walking towards the dining pavilion, where Percy was already sitting with Grace. He was sitting a few tables over, feeding Grace something.

Kathryn looked a at Percy, then at me, but didn't say anything. "So what exactly is this place?" She asked, both of us sitting down.

"This is camp half-blood. It's a safe haven and training for demi-gods, or half gods. Most everyone here has an Olympian parent, including your daughter Hanna. She's a daughter of Poseidon. Percy," I said, pointing at him, "Is also a son of Poseidon. So Hanna has family here. I'm a daughter of Athena." I told her.

She was being fairly quiet, so I went on with my explanation. "Basically here, we'll teach Hanna how to defend herself. She'll learn how to fight monsters and one day become a great hero." I told her. "I came here when I was only seven years old. I enjoyed growing up here. While usually are campers ages range from ten or twelve to college aged, we still get some younger campers too. If you really wanted to, you _can_ take Hanna home for the school year, but then she'd be here during all breaks and summer holidays." I told her.

"So she can still go home with me?" Kathryn asked.

"Basically, yes. We'd keep Hanna here during summers, and when summer ends, you'd come pick her up and take her home with you." I told her.

"A-Alright." Kathryn stuttered. "Where would she stay then?"

"She'd be in cabin three. Poseidon's cabin." I told her.

"Would Percy be there too?" She asked.

"Well, no." I told her. "Percy and I- we live together in New York. We're only an hour away from camp though." I told her. I could feel my face getting red.

"But surely Hanna isn't the youngest camper here, right?" Kathryn asked. "There's a baby right there. Does she stay here to?"

I felt my face go red. "Um, no. The baby- Grace, she's actually my daughter. And Percy is her father. So we all live in New York, but we're here almost every weekend with her." I explained.

"How old are you?" Kathryn asked me, studying my expression.

I cleared my throat. "I'm eighteen. And Percy is about to turn nineteen." I told her. "But I assure you, as I fellow parent, that once Grace is old enough, that she will _definitely_ be coming here."

That seemed to slightly put Kathryn at ease. Chiron had just arrived to the pavilion, in wheel chair form, and escorted Kathryn along with the other mom's and all the kids out of the pavilion, most likely to further explain things.

I walked over to Percy and Grace. Grace got a big smile on her face when I came near, and I could feel my own face lighting up. I picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"How has my baby been?" I asked her. Grace just babbled, like she was giving me a viable answer to my question. I just chuckled, and Percy stood up. He had what looked like strained green peas on his shirt.

"So, sorry for abandoning you with the moms. But Gracie projectile vomited the peas on me." Percy said, pointing to his shirt. "So I guess the scale is even now, huh?" He laughed.

"Nah, I think if you were to run around with that shirt for the rest of the day, we'd be even." I smiled.

"I swear Annabeth; you're going to be the death of me." He smiled, as he gave me a light kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween chapter after this oneee! :) <strong>

**(By the way, I'm on fall break now, I'll have a bit of time to do some writing!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :))**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's a chappie! **

**PLEAAAASE REVIEW! I saw that a lot of you favorited, and started following the story, which appreciated sooooo sooo sooooo much! Thank you all soooo much! PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWW!**

**REVIEW PLEASSSEEE :):):) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth, does this costume make me look fat?" Percy asked, trying to look at his backside.

"Well you're dressed as Mike Wazowski from monsters inc… He's a little round monster. I think that's what you're going for." I answered, as I buttoned the back of Grace's costume.

Percy looked down at himself. "So I don't look bloated?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You look fine seaweed brain." I chuckled.

Percy smiled contentedly. "You look pretty fine yourself, Ms. Ladybug." He told me. "And so do _you,_ little hydra." He told Grace. I was dressed as ladybug, if you could even call it that. I was wearing a polka dotted black and red dress with an antennae. Grace however, was dressed as a hydra, and quite possibly, the cutest hydra the world had ever seen. Her 1st birthday was coming up soon, and she was growing fast.

"Wow, it's really storming out there." Percy remarked. He was right, there was a lot of thunder and lightning outside. "It'll probably clear up by the time everyone gets here and we're ready to go right?" He asked.

"Hope so." I said.

The doorbell rang. Percy opened the door and let Thalia in. She was dressed as a lightning bolt. "What are you supposed to be…an overweight midget Cyclops?" Thalia asked, looking at his costume.

Percy pretended to look hurt. "I'm Mike Wazowski. Y'know, from monsters inc." He said.

"Oh. Never saw it." Thalia shrugged, and sat down at the kitchen table next to Grace. "Gods I'm all wet. Crazy storm out there." She said, taking off her raincoat.

Thalia looked at Grace's costume. "Annabeth, she is the cutest hydra I've _ever_ seen." Grace looked up and cackled with delight, throwing some cheerio's on the floor.

"Yeah, and she knows it too." Percy laughed. The doorbell went again, and when before Percy could even answer it, Nico walked in. Except he didn't have a costume on, just a pair of mouse ears.

"What are you supposed to be?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a mouse, _duh_." Nico answered, rolling his eyes. "What are _you _supposed to be?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at him. "Dude. I'm Mike Wazowski. Monsters inc." He said.

"Monsters what?" Nico asked.

"Gods.." Percy sighed, as he went to fill up the candy bowls. Nico tried to dry himself off with a napkin, due to being wet from the amount of rain from outside.

"Hey, nice costume Thals." Nico said winking at her. Thalia pretended to gag, but I could see she was blushing a little.

The door opened and Grover entered. He was dressed as a tree, as expected. "Hey everyone!" Grover said.

"Hey Grover." I smiled. "Take a seat, there's food on the counter. We're all going to eat before we leave." I told him.

Percy and Nico walked over to also get a plate, when Grover yelped. "P-Percy why are you dressed like that?" Grover stuttered.

"I'm Mike Wazowski!" Percy protested. "C'mon, does _no one_ know who I am?" He asked, completely shocked.

"But you look like a Cyclops mutant or something!" Grover said.

"Yeah, teenage mutant ninja Cyclopes." I laughed. "Real scary." I laughed.

"Hey, don't disrespect TMNT!" Leo called from the doorway. He, Piper and Jason all came in. Leo was obviously dressed as a mechanic of some sort, Piper was what looked like Pocahontas, but I didn't ask, and Jason just had a yellow shirt on and his hair was spray painted green.

"What are you, Jason?" Thalia asked looking her brother up and down, trying to figure out what on earth he might be going for.

"I'm a pineapple." He shrugged. Jason walked over to where Grover and Percy were and started shoveling food on his plate like the others.

"Nice costume Percy." Jason told Percy. "Love that movie."

"Finally someone!" Percy said exitedly. "SEE!" He shouted, pointing to Jason. The amount of noise of everyone laughing and talking and then Percy shouting that finally understood his costume seemed to make Grace cranky, as she started to cry.

"You guys, don't make the hydra cry!" Piper said, reaching out to pick her up. I handed Grace to her, and Piper whispered something to her, and all of the sudden Grace was all smiles.

"Charmspeak works on babies too." She shrugged, handing Grace to Percy. Grace looked at her dad, and then tried to roar at him.

"Uh oh!" Percy said, pretending to be scared. "The hydra is going to get us!" He said. Grace started giggling, and Percy gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

The doorbell rang, and Percy answered it. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy and I hadn't seen her in months, and it was a little strange to see her out of the blue. She wasn't completely drenched like everyone else was, but she also had a bright blue umbrella. Almost the exact same color as the hair brush she'd thrown at Kronos all those years ago.

Percy, who still had Grace in his arms, looked at Rachel. "Um…hey Rachel." He said scratching his head. It suddenly got eerily quiet in the apartment. Percy let her in.

"Hey everyone.." Rachel said meekly. "I didn't mean to crash your party or anything." She said.

"Oh no, it's fine." I said quickly. "You're more than welcome to stay." I suggested. Thalia looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I actually can't stay." She said. "But um…neither can you guys." She added.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, looking at her.

Rachel looked at Percy and then at me. "We have a little situation…" She said, walking over to a window. She opened a curtain a little farther and revealed the stormy sky outside with sideways rain and thunder constantly booming and lightning left and right, but also something we didn't see earlier. Pegasi and chariots flying all across the sky. The clouds were making extremely unusual formations, almost like fists trying to punch the skyscrapers.

We all looked at each other, stunned.

"When did _that_ get there?" Nico asked, looking out the window.

"About an hour ago." Rachel said. "The mist only started wearing off about a couple of minutes ago. I called Chiron, and he wants everyone at camp. Right now." She said.

"It takes like 2 hours to get to camp though. I don't think we have that kind of time." Piper said, looking at Rachel.

"You're right. You don't. But we have alternate means of transportation…" She said, turning to Nico.

Nico's eyes got wide. "Rachel, no. I can't do that. I cannot transport that many people."

"Unless…" She said, still staring at him. "Unless we use skoteiní petaloúda.."

"Skata what?" Leo asked looking at her, and I'm pretty sure we were _all _thinking the same thing.

"_Skoteiní petaloúda_." Nico sighed. "Dark butterfly."

"Dark butterfly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I've _never_heard of that."

"That settles it!" Percy said decidedly. "If Annabeth doesn't know what it is, we're doomed." He said.

"There's a reason no one's heard of it." Nico sighed. "Because it's never used. It's basically a really weird way of transportation, only children of Hades use it. It's sort of like shadow travel, except on a giant black butterfly that smells _terrible_."

"You want us to ride a giant butterfly?" Grover asked quizzically, looking at Rachel.

"That's what Chiron told me to do!" Rachel said. "How do you think I got here?"

"_That's_ why you smelled so bad!" Percy said, as if he finally figured it out. I shot him a sharp look, and Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't want to say anything but…" Percy shivered.

"Well Alfie is waiting outside." Rachel said. "He can carry seven people at a time."

"Well there's ten of us, and I can take like maybe two people with me in shadow travel." Nico said.

"That'll be me and Grace." Percy said immediately. "No way I'm putting my kid on a smelly butterfly named Alfie."

"What about me?" I asked, looking at Percy. "Shouldn't _I _go with Grace?" I asked him.

"She's got a point. She's smaller than you, it'd be safer." Nico said, snickering at Percy.

Percy mumbled something, and gave Grace to me. "Say thank you daddy." I told Grace, who only did her little laughed at Percy who was making a fake pouty face.

"Okay, everyone except for Annabeth, Grace, and Nico, follow me outside to Alfie." Rachel directed everyone.

Percy quickly walked over me, for what I thought was a kiss, but instead he leaned past me for a blue chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey!" I laughed, swatting his shoulder.

"Just kidding." Percy winked, as he kissed Grace and I both on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's a chappie :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write more (just so you knowww C: ) **

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Everyone headed outside, except for Grace, Nico and I. I heard a lot of scuffling and chattering, and then loud buzzing sounds, as if from an insect. It was followed by a lot of sighs and 'ew, gross!' until a loud pop sound was made and I was silent.

Nico turned to me. "You ready to go?" He asked.

I looked at Grace who was squirming out of my hold, trying to reach for the box of cheerios on the counter.

"Is she always that…wiggly?" Nico asked uneasily.

"Um, I guess. Why?" I asked him.

"Well…I've never transported a baby before." He said.

"Well is there a difference?" I asked, holding Grace a little tighter.

"Well, I guess not. I just think you should maybe get a good grip on her. We move pretty quickly." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…alright." I said. "Can I grab some things for her first? I don't know how long we're going to be and I doubt she'll want to stay a hydra for the rest of the day." I said.

Nico nodded, and I quickly walked back into the nursery and grabbed a bag and filled it with diapers, two changes of clothes and a blanket. I also grabbed my dagger and put it in between the diapers and baby clothes.

I walked back to the kitchen where Nico was standing and he immediately stood up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I said, nodding. I gripped Grace tight, and I could feel her little fists clenching to my shirt.

I placed my hand on Nico's and all of the sudden I felt like I was travelling faster than sound. It was completely dark, and I basically felt like I was riding a roller coaster, or like I was free falling into a black abyss. I instinctively clenched Grace as tightly as I could to me, until suddenly we were at the foot of Half-Blood Hill.

"That was…intense." I panted, loosening my grip on Grace, although she didn't seem to be phased much by what we had just done.

"Yeah. Is the kid okay?" Nico asked, looking at Grace.

"Yes, _Grace _is fine." I corrected him quickly. Overhead I saw what looked like a black plane flying over us, until I heard the screams of what sounded like Percy and they shouts of the others telling him to calm down. I immediately saw that it was the butterfly, Alfie. It landed right in front of us, and Percy was the first one to jump off. He ran towards Grace and I, hugged us both, and then he slouched over and hit the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my gods!" I panicked. I quickly gave Grace to Piper, and I knelt next to Percy's head. Thalia knelt down beside us, and touched his shoulder and gave him a little shock, and he woke up.

"What happened Perce?" I asked straight away.

"It turns out Percy here has a major fear of butterflies." Rachel said, being the last one to climb off the giant insect.

Percy blinked, and put his hand on my cheek. "I'm not afraid of butterflies." I mumbled.

"Sure you're not." I said, trying not to laugh.

"They're just so big…and scary looking…" he muttered. "Don't make me ride that thing again." He sighed.

"I promise." I laughed, and helped him up.

I could see a very unhappy looking Clarisse stomping down the hill to greet us. She looked the same as she basically always had; stringy light blonde hair pulled back in a bandana, wearing an XXXL orange camp shirt and cut off jeans, even though it was nearly November and storming outside.

"Kelp face, get off your butt and tell that father of yours to stop with all the storming." She grunted, crossing her arms. I helped Percy up, and he brushed off his clothes.

"Hello Clarisse." Percy said, in a completely artificial voice that almost sounded like one of those 1-800 numbers. "It is _so_ wonderful to see you. How have you been?" he asked sarcastically.

"Worse now that _you're_ here." She snarled, narrowing her eyes at Percy. I never quite understood the rivalry between the two of them, although I was a witness to when it started, all those years ago when Percy drenched Clarisse in toilet water.

"Sooo," I interrupted, "Would someone care to explain what exactly is going on? Are the gods fighting or is it something else?"

"Athena and Poseidon have it out for each other again, and Zeus is just trying to make it about him by making fists in the sky." She sighed, picking at her fingers. "Except the two of them aren't fighting this time because of Poseidon bumping uglies with some goddess in one of Athena's temples." She informed us.

"So why are they fighting then?" Nico asked, standing behind Percy.

"Oh, we don't know. That why you guys are here." Rachel said, from behind Alfie.

"Yeah, what the ginger said." Clarisse mumbled. "While the rest of us go out and whoop ass, you two," She said, pointing to Percy and me, "are going to figure out why they're bickering and why Zeus constantly wants to stick his big foot in everything." She told us.

"Hey!" Thalia and Jason said simultaneously. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"So we have no idea why they're fighting?" I asked Clarisse.

"Nope." She said. "Follow me, everyone should be gathering around the ping pong table right about now."

We followed Clarisse up to the big house, and after Percy gave Grace to Rachel Dare who took her to the play area they'd set up ever since the 'demi-tots' had arrived, we all sat down at the ping pong table. Along with Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo and I, Connor and Travis Stoll were also sitting at the table, along with Katie and Chris. It had been a _long _time since I'd sat at the ping pong table in the big house to discuss a mission. Probably since right before the titan war, when Percy and I were both still 15. It seemed like a million years ago, yet sitting here again made it seem like yesterday.

"Alright, so here's the game plan." Clarisse announced, spreading a scroll out on the table. It only had two things written on it. 'We kill the bad guys' and 'let Percy and Annabeth find up what the deal is with their parents'. Clarisse read the paper aloud, and waited for reaction.

"That's it?" Connor asked, looking like he was missing something.

"Well do _you _have a better idea, sticky fingers?" Clarisse asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He held his hands up defensively. "Nah. I'm good."

"That's what I thought." Clarisse huffed under her breath.

Leo raised his hand, as if he wanted to ask a question. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you having a stroke or something?" Clarisse asked, knitting her eyebrows at him. "You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question, fire hands."

Leo put his hand down. "Well never mind…" He muttered incoherently.

Percy placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, which was pretty funny looking since he was still dressed as Mike Wazowski. "So Annabeth and I are going to have to figure out why my dad and her mom are fighting while the rest of you go and fight off the monsters and stuff they're letting loose?" Percy asked.

"YES." Clarisse said impatiently. "Would you like me to tattoo it on your forehead? It's written on paper very clearly. There's not that much not to understand." She said, almost condescendingly.

"So where do we go? Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Sure. Go to pizza hut for all I care, just figure it out kelp breath." Clarisse said, slumping into her chair. "Anymore frigging questions?" She asked in a tone that basically made everyone decide to hold on to any questions they did have.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"First thing tomorrow, unless the fighting miraculously stops. Then we just send you all home." Clarisse shrugged.

"So we can still go trick or treating?" Leo asked his eyes big like a child's.

We all turned towards him. "Where are we going to go trick or treating in a training camp. The Hecate cabin?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

A very quiet Nico shook his head. "Their candy is not the kind you want to eat. Unless you want to turn into a spider."

I felt my skin crawl. "Yeah, don't eat their candy." Percy said for me. "I bet we could still get the nymphs to get some bowls of candy or something, and we could probably make half-baked costumes for those who don't have any." He suggested.

"You really want everyone to see your costume don't you?" Jason noted.

"Yes. It is kick ass and everyone _must_ acknowledge it." Percy said very seriously, as he stood up, and put on hand on his hip.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! :) :) (: ( :<strong>


End file.
